Scarlet River
by Riverspirit456
Summary: River is a young kit with a dark, troubled past. After escaping a group of cats known as The Legion, she travels in search of help, wishing to warn others about The Legion, as well as rescue her mother from their clutches. On her journey, she collapses in the snow, unable to continue. As she dies, a mysterious cat appears and tells her that her destiny is not yet fulfilled...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

The moon was a sliver in the sky, only dimly shining in a wintry night. Darkness clung to the snow-covered forest below. Deep shadows lay beneath the bare, black branches of a large forest. Through thick swathes of snow a kitten struggled forward. Her head barely cleared the surface of the white substance and she shivered in the cold, chilled to the bone. Her brown silver-striped coat was plastered to her sides, revealing a jutting ribcage. She had been running for many suns and moons now, clumsily teaching herself to hunt along the way, relying on instinct, and a darker resource...one that the kit tried hard to ignore.

She had long since lost her brothers and sister, and had been forced to run away alone, or risk sharing their fate. She would have chosen the latter, but she had made a promise, and this was what drove her forward.

She took another faltering step, her tiny paws numb. _I have to get help._ She thought faintly. Her next paw-step slipped. She fell into the heavy drifts, weak. Through half-closed eyes, she stared up through the bare arms of the trees. The sky was dark and clouded, the moon half covered. She struggled to get up, but it was all for not. She had no strength left in her tiny limps. _Please! Mother help me! Someone help me! I can't die here! Not before I keep my promise!_

Her vision was fading, her thoughts drifting away. Slowly, the white snow was engulfed in darkness.

For a moment, the kitten did not know where she was. She dimly recalled collapsing into the icy drifts, but it seemed as though she had somehow survived. For the first time in what felt like forever, the kit did not feel the constant ache of hunger in her stomach. A warm draft ruffled her fluffy coat. Cat scent drifted on the breeze, tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, the kitten found herself in a clearing, the encircling trees heavy with leaves, and the sound of prey alive around her. _Where am I? Wasn't it leaf-bare? _

The she-kit struggled to her paws and looked around, confusion clouding her thoughts.

"Do not be afraid."

The kitten whipped around to face the speaker. It was a beautiful grey, tabby she cat, her fur seeming to radiate light. The she-cat's blue eyes were like deep pools, and the kit was suddenly drowned in their calm depths.

"Where am I?" the kit inquired.

"You are safe." The she-cat said, ignoring her question. "You have died, but your destiny has not yet been fulfilled. I will grant your soul passage back to earth, but you must keep your promise."

"My soul? I'm dead?! Wait, what do you mean?!" The kit's heart was thumping with fear. The she-cat's eyes softened, and the kit relaxed.

"You will understand soon, kit. For now, return. Help is here." The she-cat bent her slender neck forward and touched noses with the kit. Warmth spread through her tiny body and she closed her eyes.

"Is it dead? It's body is cold!"

"Where did it come from?"

"Shh! Quiet, both of you! It's obviously a lost kit, we must bring it back to camp. Lightstar will know what to do about it."  
"It's moving!"

The kit slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the sudden bright sunlight. As her pupils narrowed, adjusting, she made out the outline of three silhouettes. Her vision cleared. The largest silhouette was a ginger tom, his fur flecked with white. The two smaller shapes were a young dark grey tabby she-cat with strange silver eyes and a brown tom the green eyes.

"Hello kit, where did you come from?" The ginger asked gently.

The kit's first instinct was to get away from these cats as fast as possible. She had been trained to distrust, to attack...but in her current state, there was little she could do. She observed the three cats for a moment, eyes narrowed. Gazing into the blue eyes of the large ginger tom, the kit found only kindness there. After a moments hesitation, the kit buried her distrust and struggled to a sitting position. She tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse. She coughed.

"Come on. We're going to take you back to our camp. I'm sure that you will be cared for there."

"What?! But it's a loner! Or a kittypet! We can't take it back to camp!"

"I told you to hush Volepaw! It is a kit, and the warrior code dictates we help _all_ kits, be them loners, kittypets, or from other clans."

"Sorry, Robinfire." The brown tom muttered.

The kit listened to this exchange in mystification. _What are they talking about? Warrior code? Camp? Clans? _These thoughts were pushed away as a wave of hunger sent the kit into a bought of nausea. The ginger, Robinfire, steadied her with a comforting paw. The kit fell over again despite his efforts. She attempted to regain her feet, but her dizziness had not passed. Robinfire grabbed her by the scruff and lifted her. The kit was far too tired to complain.

"Can't be a kittypet this one." Robinfire commented, his voice muffled by her fur, "she's far too thin even for her size, and she smells of the forest."

The kit hung limply as she was carried through the forest, her paws brushing the top of the snow. It had melted somewhat upon contact with the sun, but still lay thickly upon the forest floor.

As they walked, the two younger cats conversed in lowered tones. The kit was easily able to eavesdrop.  
"She looks only a few moons younger than us!"

"Yeah, she's about the right age to become an apprentice..."

"I suppose that means she can't be from another clan. No kit who is about to become an apprentice would be stupid enough to try exploring another clan's territory."

"Than where did she come from? I saw a scar on her back leg...wonder where it came from?"

"Maybe we'll find out?"

The two cats fell silent, as if pondering her backstory. The kit felt a prick of irritation at these two cats, but then again, she knew how curious they must be. All the same, she wished she could tell them to stop talking about her as if she couldn't hear.  
It was not long before the kit was overpowered by the smell of cats. She had not scented this many cats all together since…she shivered at the memory. She could only hope that these cats were as friendly as Robinfire. Dimly, she remembered that when she had fallen asleep, it had been night-time, however now the sun was shining brightly overhead. _How long was I asleep? _She wondered. She recalled the beautiful she-cat's words in her dream, _'…__you have died…I will grant your soul passage back to earth.' Is that really true? Did I die?_

The kit's thoughts were interrupted as the four cats pushed their way through a bramble barrier. The kit stared around the "camp" in wonder. There were many cats, all looking curiously at the newcomers. Great walls rose on all sides, bushes, bare in winter, draping over the sides and hanging down into the clearing. More cats were emerging from bushes and woven bramble dens. A few elderly cats were emerging from a den woven into the branches of a fallen tree. The tree stretched across one half of the clearing.

"Robinfire!" A voice drew the kit's attention to the edge of the clearing. A majestic white she-cat with sharp green eyes emerged from a cave on top of some fallen rocks.

"What is that you're carrying?"

Robinfire set the kit on the snow cover floor. The kit wrapped her tail around herself, half for warmth, and half for protection from these strange cats. Strangely, upon contact with the snow, she did not feel cold.

"It is a kit, Lightstar. We found her half dead in the forest, near the Windclan border. It seems as though she traveled a long distance to get here."

The white cat's eyes regarded the kit with sympathy. The kit turned and licked her fur awkwardly, uncomfortable under the green gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, the kit watched the white she-cat, Lightstar, jump down the tumbled rocks and gracefully pad across the clearing.

"Is it a lost Windclan kit?"

"I do not smell any trace of Windclan on it." Robinfire replied.

Lightstar nodded before returning her gaze to the kit.

"Greetings kit. What is your name?" Lightstar asked gently.

The kit cleared her throat, determined not to cough. She straightened, swaying on weak paws, and replied hoarsely.

"My name's River."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: With Thunderclan.**

Lightstar nodded. "Where do you come from?"

River faltered. On her journey, she had been so intent on warning someone about her origins, but now, under the watchful green gaze, it was difficult to say. More cats had gathered round, all staring intently at River. Lightstar sensed her discomfort and turned to the small, grey tabby she-cat who had taken part in discovering her.

"Silverpaw, will you please fetch this kit some freshkill, and moss soaked in water?"

Silverpaw dipped her head, "Yes, Lightstar."

River watched. She felt the need to protest, to assert that she could look after herself, but her rumbling stomach disagreed.

"River,"

River turned to Lightstar once more.

"When you are ready to talk, you can tell Deeplake, she is our medicine cat. You will be staying with her until you have recovered strength."

River bowed her head. It seemed the respectful thing to do. "Thank you…" she mewed.

Lightstar nodded and walked away, her muscles rippling beneath a sleek white pelt. River stared after her in awe. She had never met such an elegant cat before.

Left alone under the curious gaze of many cats, River felt a familiar distrust and wariness building inside of her. She needed to hide, or at least to show these cats that she was not weak.

"Here,"

River looked up to find Silverpaw. The she-cat's silver eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Fresh-kill, see?"

She pushed a mouse toward River with one grey paw. River's mouth watered with the warm smell of the mouse and she could not resist instantly digging into the meal. It was more delicious and fat than any she had tasted before._Even in leaf-bare this forest is rich with healthy prey_. After finishing it rapidly, she sat up and licked her lips, embarrassed.

"Thank you." River mumbled.

Silverpaw let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every cat get's hungry, and you look like you haven't eaten in a moon!"

River blinked gratefully at the grey she-cat.

"Silverpaw, you should know better!"

River whipped around at the harsh voice, claws unsheathed. A long legged black and white queen stood before her. The queen gazed down at River in sympathy.

"This kit must be warmed immediately. How long do you think she's been freezing out in the forest, hmm?"

Silverpaw lashed her tail indignantly.

"She looked half starved Dappledtail! And you heard Lightstar! She asked me to get River prey! Do you want me to do two things at once?!"

"Of course not!" Dappledtail snapped back.

"I- I'm fine!" River stammered, completely bewildered. Never had she heard two cats fight over a kindness. "I just need some rest, that's all! I'll warm up, it's okay!"

Dappledtail crouched down and looked at River sternly.

"It is most certainly not okay! My daughter should have taken you to a warm den immediately. A kit should not be forced to sit out in this weather for very long."

Before River could protest, Dappledtail gave her a swift lick on her head. River backed away, astonished by the motherly gesture. An ache of pain and sorrow shot through her, and before she realized, her eyes had filled with tears. River blinked rapidly, trying to clear them.

"You see! She's cold as death!" Dappledtail exclaimed.

Silverpaw stepped forward.

"Fine! I was about to take River to Deeplake's den anyway! Come on."

River followed Silverpaw across the clearing to a crack in the wall on the other side of the clearing. She glanced behind her briefly and saw Dappledtail watching their progress.

"Sorry about that. My mother is very demanding. Nothing is ever enough for her!"

"Oh…" River was unsure how to respond, so she remained silent as Silverpaw pushed her way into the den. Lichen hung over the entrance, and River slipped between the fronds. The cave beyond was warm and comfortable, smelling strongly of herbs. Despite the chill outside, the lichen protected the space from the cold. Shafts of light illuminated her surroundings, and River noticed an unusually small, slender tortoiseshell she-cat sat at the far side of the clearing. Her coat was many shades of dark colors, like an autumn night. The she cat turned as they entered, her pale yellow eyes sparkling happily.

"Hello! I heard from Larkmoon that we had a new arrival. Greetings little one."

River nodded shyly, paws pricking with wariness. It was all so strange. The cats here were being so nice, and everything was happening so fast. River recalled yet again the beautiful she-cat's words in her dream _'__Help is here…"  
Maybe I'll be safe here…_ She was swept away by the thought, living with friendly cats that shared their freshkill and their dens. Then her mind flashed to a darker memory; Blood dripping from sharp claws; a screech of terror. She shook her head, shivering involuntarily.

Deeplake noticed this and came forward.

"It's okay. There's no need to be afraid." She placed her thin tail on River's shoulders and instantly went rigid. Her eyes widened and she stared in horror at River for a moment. River, startled, jumped away from the medicine cat.

"_A scarlet…river._" Deeplake croaked.

River stared at her. _What?!_

Silence fell for a moment, River and Deeplake staring at each other, before Silverpaw broke the stillness.

"What in Starclan's name are you two so worked up about?! What happened Deeplake?! What did you see?!"

Deeplake shook her head. River blinked, trying to calm down. She turned and licked her ruffled fur, watching Deeplake warily all the while.

"Nothing. It's fine, Silverpaw. Will you tell Lightstar that I will see her later today, after this little one has gotten some rest?"

Silverpaw studied Deeplake for a moment, dubious, then dipped her head and withdrew from the den.

"Come." Deeplake said, beckoning.

River cautiously followed the medicine cat to a small moss bed in the corner, still shaken from the experience.

"You may sleep here." Deeplake said. River noticed that her eyes were unfocused, distracted by an inner thought. "Oh!" Deeplake started, making River jump.

The medicine cat darted into a small crevice that River had not noticed before. Emerging, Deeplake deposited two small black seeds before her. "Eat these. They will help you sleep."

River surveyed the seeds for a moment before lapping them up. Despite the strange moment before, she saw no real reason why Deeplake would want to harm her.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, River settled into the nest of moss. She was already drifting before she had closed her eyes.

A familiar scent drifted to River's nose and she opened her eyes. She was in the green-leaf place. The grey tabby she-cat River had seen before was padding toward her.

"Hello again, kit."

"Hello…" River murmured uncertainly.

Amusement lit the she-cat's blue eyes, but her expression did not change.

"Do not fear. I am an ancestor of yours, and know much about these cats whom you have taken shelter with. You have nothing to fear."

River shuffled her paws in confusion. It was all so strange. The she-cat laughed gently.

"You will understand soon, kit. All will be well if you keep your promise."

River shivered involuntarily. She did not understand why. The breeze that ruffled her fur was warm and soothing, and the sound of the she-cat's voice was reassuring.

"What's your name?" River managed to ask.

"You may call me Forerunner, because that is what I am. I am your forerunner, kit."

River opened her mouth to ask Forerunner why exactly she had been brought back from the dead, but a crack sounded to her right, and River woke suddenly.

Voices sounded faintly from the other side of the den. Shaking her head to clear her recent dream of the mysterious Forerunner, River pricked her ears. She could not see the cats, but knew they were just across the den, conversing in the shadows. She strained to hear them.

"Are you sure of this?" the voice, River recognized, belonged to Lightstar.

"Yes." She heard Deeplake respond, "that kit was sent by Starclan for some reason or another. The vision I received was not clear."

River's heart was pounding. They were talking about her! She listened intently for Lightstar's reply. There was a moment of silence.

"Perhaps you should visit the Moonpool. I'm sure that Starclan will have answers."

"I agree. I will leave at sunhigh tomorrow. Where will the kit stay?"

"She will be moved to the nursery."

"Are you sure? She may be a threat. What I saw-"

"Does not overrule the fact that she is just a kit. I doubt she will be able to harm any of the other kits, especially with the queens watching." Lightstar reasoned. There was another stretch of silence.

"Alright Lightstar. Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Deeplake."

River waited in stunned silence. She did not understand. Why was the medicine cat so frightened of her? Why did she think she was a threat? What did Deeplake see when they touched?

River heard the medicine cat pad silently past her and settle into her nest. Moments later, Deeplake's breathing evened, and River knew she was asleep. River shifted. Her mind whirled with thoughts, but she could not make sense of any of them. Finally, she resigned that she would think more in the morning. Closing her eyes again, River drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decision.**

Early morning sunlight seeped through the lichen, striping her coat. River opened her eyes and stretched, pushing herself into a sitting position. She was still weak from her journey, and as she padded across the den, her muscles ached in protest. River looked around, surprised to find the cave empty. _Deeplake must be talking to Lightstar…or preparing to visit this 'moonpool'._ With a pang of fear and anxiety, River remembered the ominous discussion she had heard last night._"__she might be a threat…" _Could Deeplake hold some mystical power? Could she have gazed into River's past and seen the blood there? River shook her head to clear it. Reaching the cave entrance, she poked her head through the curtain of lichen.

There were a few cats in the clearing, however River did not recognize Silverpaw, Volepaw, Robinfire, Lightstar or Deeplake among them. Still uncertain, she pushed out of the den and crept warily across the clearing. A few heads turned in her direction, and River began to regret her decision to leave the den.

"Hi!" A voice sounded behind her.

River spun around, fur on end, only to relax when she saw it was only another kitten. The kitten had a dark tortoiseshell coat and seemed about the same age as River, a little over five moons.

"Are you the loner kit everyone is talking about?" the kit mewed curiously.

River nodded, trying to seem confident in front of the other kit.

"Well, what's your name?" the kit persisted.

"It's River." River responded, taken aback by the kit's abruptness.

"So, you're not from the other clans then?" the kit questioned.

River felt a prick of annoyance. She didn't even know what Clans were!

"No. What's your name?" River asked, wanting to shift the subject from herself.

"I'm Echokit! I'm going to be Clan leader one day!" Echokit mewed proudly.

River cocked her head in confusion.

"Okay, that's cool I guess…" she muttered.

"Oh, you don't know what Clan leader is do you?" Echokit said, "You met Lightstar, right? She's our clan leader! She has nine lives and can talk to Starclan! That's why I want to be leader! Because then I can talk to all our warrior ancestors! Maybe then I can meet some of those famous leaders the elders tell me about! Like Firestar!"

"Okay…" River mewed. Echokit barely took any notice.

"He was an amazing leader, even if he was a kittypet! You know, cat's that come from Twolegplace. Anyway, I-"

"Echokit! Come- Oh, who's that?"

River pricked her ears as another kitten trotted over. This one's coat was light grey with marks of white.  
"Stonekit! This is River, the loner that Robinfire, Silverpaw and Volepaw found!" Echokit explained excitedly.

Stonekit padded up and examined River with curiosity in his dark blue eyes. River shuffled her paws nervously, her fur prickling. She had never liked attention.

"Hi! So, where do you come from?" Stonekit asked.

River was relieved to find his tone friendly and calm, unlike Echokit.

"A long way away." River mewed.

"Oh, did you run away?" Stonekit questioned.

River nodded.

"What for?" Echokit put in.

River hesitated. Could these other kits possibly understand? Could she possibly describe why she had left? River was saved from answering by a call from across the clearing.

"River!"

Deeplake was padding toward the three kits. River searched the medicine cat's eyes for signs of resentment. After what she had heard last night, she half expected the medicine cat to gaze at her with hostility and suspicion. However, she only saw a twinkle of kindness in Deeplake's eyes. _She must be good at hiding her unease…_ River thought bitterly.

"River, Lightstar would like to see you. Do you feel well enough to talk?" Deeplake inquired

River nodded and began to follow Deeplake to the tumbled rocks.

"Nice meeting you River!" Stonekit called after her.

River glanced behind her, unsure what to say in return. Before she could say anything, Echokit beckoned her brother off across the camp. River sighed, slightly disappointed.

Deeplake helped her up the rocks to the Clan leader's den. River stepped inside cautiously.

The den was smaller then the medicine cat's clearing, but the rock above was much higher overhead. Lightstar crouched in a bed of soft moss, her long white tail wrapped around her.

"Hello, River." Lightstar said kindly.

River nodded and sat down. The leader's green gaze fixed upon her, and River flattened her ears unintentionally.

"There is no need to feel uncomfortable. We do not wish to harm you. Quite the opposite, in fact." Lightstar began. River pricked her ears. "I would like to know where you came from, and why it is that you traveled such a long way, alone. If you are still reluctant to talk, we may hold this conversation till later."

River gulped. Now was the time. She had wanted so badly to keep her promise before; to warn someone of the danger that was coming, and to ask for his or her help. Taking a deep breath to calm her thudding heart, she prepared herself.

"I came looking for someone's help." River said. She hated how her voice still croaked.

"Go on." Lightstar encouraged.

"You see, I-I came from a city that is ruled by a group of cats called The Legion." River explained. "They were vicious and power hungry, and my mother told me that they were planning to try conquering territory outside the city too. She made me promise to travel as far as I could and get help, so that no one else would die. I promised that I would find help and rescue my family…"

Lightstar remained silent, urging her on with her eyes. River gulped again, unsure how to continue.

"How far away is this…city? By city, do you mean Twolegplace?" Lightstar asked.

"It's a long way away…it took me a little under a moon to get here. And if by Twoleg you mean Man, then yes. The city is like a very large Twolegplace."

Lightstar looked thoughtful. "Would these cats you speak of endanger my clan?"

River looked away uncertainly. She felt her heart sink. Now that she had spilled her story to the leader, she suddenly felt as though the whole gesture was pointless. Were the cats a threat so far from the city? Would they advance this far? She couldn't be sure. Perhaps the more immediate forests around the city would be enough for them…

"River?" Lightstar prompted.

"I-I'm not sure…" River said. "They were very vicious…"

"Well, if it is not a threat, than I cannot do anything about it."

"But, my family is back there!-" River began to protest.

"I'm sorry." Lightstar interrupted firmly, "but I take care of my clan and my clan alone. I realize that seeking help and saving the cats you left behind means a lot to you, but I cannot ask my warriors to go off to a Twolegplace so far away to fight a battle that is not theirs. I'm sorry."

River gazed down at her feet with a lump in her throat. _I'm sorry Mom,_ she thought despairingly, _I couldn't save you. I couldn't save any of you…_

A tail rested briefly on River's shoulders, making her start. She looked up and saw that Deeplake was gazing down at her with deep sympathy.

"I'm sorry, River, but what you ask is too much for this clan."

River nodded glumly. Suddenly, she was struck by a dreadful thought.

"Are you going to make me leave now?!" She burst out.

Lightstar's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, but I was sure you would want to leave. If for no other reason than to find other cats that might help you."

River looked down at the ground. She had somehow never considered this. Could there be someone else out there who would help her? She had barely run into anyone else on her journey here, and when she had, they had been single rogues or house-cats. No, this was the first large group she had encountered, and she couldn't keep traveling farther away because any groups she did find would refuse for the same reason Lightstar had refused.

Lightstar watched her.

"Yes, I see." The leader murmured.

River started. Was she really able to interpret her thoughts so easily?

"River, I would happily offer you a place in the clan." Lightstar told her.

River's eyes widened. _Why?!_

Lightstar caught the question and continued, "I believe that you have the makings of a fine warrior," She explained, "after all, you were able to travel this far on your own. If you were to join Thunderclan, you could build a life here. The cats of this clan are loyal, they would fight and hunt by your side every second of the day. You could build a home here. I realize you may hesitate because of your family, so I will not push you to make a decision right now. I simply ask you to consider it."

River was overwhelmed. She had only just arrived! How could the leader possibly expect her to know whether she wanted to join them or not?! She had a family that was counting on her! She couldn't just forget them and become part of a new family! Could she really just do that?!

Suddenly, River was struck by a realization. She did want to join them… Since she had arrived, the clan cats had shown her nothing but kindness. She recalled the argument Silverpaw and Dappledtail had had, and felt a burst of happiness. _Could I ever have a relationship like that with one of these cats, arguing over a kindness?_ she wondered. But how could she turn her back on those she had left behind? She could not just sever ties with the spirits of her past.

"I'm sorry but…I can't give up on my family yet. I have to try saving them! I left my brother and my mother back there! They could be dead or dying and I don't want to be helpless!"

Lightstar gazed at her for a moment.

"If you would like to leave and try to help your family, I ask that you remain with us until you have enough strength to make the journey. Remember, no matter how much perseverance you may have, you are still only a kit. Please, consider my offer though."

River dipped her head.

"I will, Lightstar," she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonds.**

Deeplake left for the "Moonpool", and River was taken to the nursery, her head still spinning with possibilities. Would she join Thunderclan? Then she could build a life, a real life, and never have to remember those terrible things again. Or would she leave this place and search for others who might help her? It was certainly less appealing, but how could she live with herself if she left those she loved behind?

There were three queens in the nursery, two nursing kits, and the other awaiting hers. River was welcomed instantly by Stonekit and Echokit, who bounced excitedly when they heard she'd be staying with them, for the time being that is. Echokit bombarded her with questions, but Stonekit was able to divert his sister's attention long enough to give River some breathing room. Their mother, Leafheart, was kind and soft spoken, and simply purred happily when her kits brought River over to meet her. Leafheart was a tabby ginger she cat with bright blue eyes. The other queen with kits, a white and silvery dappled she-cat, did not say anything, and regarded River with cold suspicion. River was slightly uneasy under the watchful gaze of the queen, but Stonekit assured her that the queen, Icepelt, was simply protective of her kit. The small white bundle was curled against her mother's stomach, half hidden. The final queen was Swiftflight, a lean she-cat with light brown fur. Her belly bulged with expected kits. She dipped her head to River, sympathy in her eyes. Although she did not speak, River knew the queen was accepting of her presence.

During her stay, River spent a lot of time with Stonekit and Echokit. They did not hesitate to invite her to play with them, and for the first time, River felt as though she were an actual kit. She could tumble and play without having to watch for hostile eyes. She did not have to restrain herself from running and yowling with joy. During their games, River almost forgot everything she had experienced in the past. She could almost imagine she had grown up in Thunderclan.

Stonekit explained much about the clans, and the more she learned, the more River loved the thought of clan life. It was all so wondrous; a new adventure every day; friendship and loyalty; an honorable code to live by; and powerful ancestors to look after you. As Stonekit explained what Starclan was, River gazed at the sky in amazement. _Was that who I saw in my dream? No, Forerunner said she was my ancestor… Does that mean I descended from a real clan too?_

The rest of the day passed in a blur, however River could not remember a dull moment. She had become friends with Stonekit and Echokit, and they had accepted her fully as a den-mate. As River curled into the soft bedding beside her friends that night, she felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes, content.

River opened her eyes and found herself in the Green-leaf place again. Forerunner was padding toward her, her pelt rippling with light. River felt at ease with the she-cat now, and happily trotted forward to meet her.

"Forerunner!" She cried happily.

Forerunner, for the first time, did not greet her cheerfully.

"River," the she-cat began, her tone serious. River's good mood plummeted. "Do you feel at home with the clan?"

River's tongue went dry, but both she and her ancestor knew the answer. Forerunner nodded.

"Your destiny is intertwined with the cats you have met, River. You will experience many things with them, but first, you must fulfill your promise."

"Do you mean…I have to rescue my family? On my own?!"

"Kit, that is a mission which you must embark upon."

River felt bewilderment welling inside of her.

"But how can I possibly do it on my own?! I'm a kit!"

"Yes, but that cannot, and will not stop you. Look inside, kit, and you will find the strength needed to make this journey. You are not alone."

River nodded numbly. Forerunner bent her neck and touched noses with the kit. River's thoughts instantly sank away, and she relaxed, warmth flooding through her.

River woke with a start. Stonekit groaned beside her.

"River, no one can get a wink of sleep if you toss and turn like that!" he complained.

"Sorry…" River mumbled. She stretched, feeling for the first time as though energy were flowing through her. The aching pains she had felt before had faded to a dull throbbing. Despite this, River felt her heart sink. She would have to leave once strength returned. She glanced down at Stonekit and Echokit, still curled beside Leafheart, peaceful in sleep. River felt a strange ache in her heart, accompanied by a rush of fear. She did not want to leave the two young cats. She did not want to leave at all...But she had family that depended upon her. River closed her eyes. _"__Look inside, kit, and you will find the strength needed to make this journey."_ River searched through her mind, through the tangle of emotions in her chest, and saw an image of her mother, bright eyes dancing with joy, and her brother, his tail twitching playfully. They needed her. And she wasn't going to let them down. River opened her eyes, new resolve flooding through her. Yes, when she was ready, she would go back. After a moon of travel, of searching for help, River finally felt the resolve she needed. She would rescue her mother on her own. She knew the Legion's territory. She knew where the guards were stationed. All this time, she just needed the bravery to attempt such a mission.

River sighed. Her legs still ached, and her body still trembled, reminders of her journey. She could not leave yet, but when the time came, she would be prepared.

Stonekit woke a little while later, and the moment he woke, so did his sister. Echokit was immediately bouncing about the nursery, bubbling with ideas for games. Finally, Leafheart ordered them outside.

"You two are getting far too big for this place. It's about time you became apprentices."

"Really?!" Echokit exclaimed. Icepelt grunted in protest, but Echokit took no notice.

"Can we have our apprentice ceremony right now?!"

Leafheart chuckled.

"No, my kit, but soon perhaps. I'll have a word with Lightstar."

The rest of the day, Echokit and Stonekit walked around telling everyone they would be apprentices soon. Echokit would babble with excitement while Stonekit sat calmly, pride gleaming in his eyes. River followed them, unable to share their good mood. She continued to glance at the leader's den, knowing the time would come when she would journey up the tumbled rocks and tell the leader she had to leave. However, upon seeing her friends so ecstatic, she couldn't help relaxing slightly. Stonekit came over to her.

"Do you think you'll...well, will you be an apprentice with us?" He asked with a hesitant smile.

River flinched. If she joined, maybe she would become an apprentice alongside Stonekit and Echokit…

"No, I have to leave soon."

"What?! But I thought-"

Suddenly, Deeplake appeared from the bramble-tunnel. She looked worn from her journey, but nonetheless headed straight for Lightstar's den. River watched the medicine cat, not hearing what Stonekit said next. It seemed as though she had urgent news to share with the clan leader. River had learned that Deeplake traveled to the Moonpool to share dreams with Starclan. While there, Starclan would give the medicine cat information about the future. However, it was said that these messages were always very cryptic. River wondered if the news pertained to herself, and pondered the possibility of eavesdropping on the conversation. She shook away the thought. _No, I'm not part of this clan. Why would Starclan share information about me to Deeplake? _But she was plagued with doubt.

If only she knew what was happening inside that den. Words from the night before were ringing in her ears. _'__That kit was sent by Starclan for some reason or another.'_ She glanced around the clearing. _Would it really hurt if I just snuck up there and listened? I'm not going to tell anyone, and it's not like I'll be staying much longer._

"River? Are you even listening?" Stonekit interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" River responded stupidly.

"I said I thought you liked it here! I thought you were going to stay with us." Stonekit said. His tone was weighed with sorrow, and River guessed that he felt the same bond of friendship that she felt for him.

"It's not that I don't like it here," she stuttered, "I just…It's complicated okay?"

Stonekit stared at her for a moment, but before he could say anything else, River asked hurriedly,

"Where's the dirt place? I really need to go."

"It's down that tunnel over there," Stonekit responded. He still looked like he wanted to talk to her, but she bounded away. As she reached the tunnel, she veered to the left and crept along the edge of the clearing until she reached the tumbled rocks. Climbing up as silently as possible, she crouched outside the entrance and strained to hear the conversation inside.

"…_for it will bathe the clans in blood."_

River froze, fear coursing through her at the sound of those ominous words.

"Are you positive that is what Starclan said?" River heard Lightstar gasp.

"Yes, positive."

"Who are these cats who will guide it? Did Starclan give any details about them?"

"No…but they must be enemies of the clans…Perhaps…"

"What is it, Deeplake?!" Lightstar prompted.

"Perhaps the Dark Forest is rising once again?"

Silence. River did not know what the Dark Forest was, but from the way Deeplake spoke the words, she knew it could not be anything good.

"No. The story goes that Firestar killed the leader of the Dark Forest cats. How could they possibly rise again without a leader?!"

"I don't know, but it isn't impossible. I'm sorry that I can't be of more use Lightstar."

"No, Deeplake. You should not blame yourself. We both know that Starclan's prophecies are difficult to understand. Thank you for sharing this with me…"

"Lightstar…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think perhaps, that this has anything to do with that kit? After all, it was when I touched her that I received the sign. Perhaps…_she_ is the river!"

"Deeplake, I will not rule out that possibility but…how could that little kit bathe the clans in blood? It makes no sense!"

"Please, think about it Lightstar."

"I will…of course I will. Thank you, Deeplake."

Deeplake emerged a moment later, and River quickly ducked into a crevice in the rocks, hoping the medicine cat would not scent her. She passed uneventfully, and River crept out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Can't.**

River's mind spun with what she had just heard. She crept down the tumbled rocks and slipped around the clearing until she reached the dirt-place tunnel. Was she the 'river' they spoke of? But how could that be?

Stonekit was waiting for her. River's heart sank. _Oh no, he knows!_

"You went and listen to the leader's conversation, didn't you!" He accused.

River tried desperately to think of a good excuse, an explanation, anything besides the truth. Nothing came. Defeated, River nodded.

"River, you can't do that! It's against the warrior code!"

_I don't live by your code, do I? _she thought to herself, but did not voice the thought. It would only insult Stonekit, and she did not want to lose a friend.

"I had to hear what they said!" River insisted. Stonekit's bristling fur lay flat, and he cocked his head curiously.

"Why? Was it about you?"

"Uh, well…I didn't hear that much. It didn't make any sense." She stammered.

This only made Stonekit all the more curious. He glanced around, as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"Come on," he whispered, gesturing with his bushy tail.

River followed her friend to a corner behind the nursery.

"All right, no one will hear us here. Tell me what you heard!"

"But I thought it was against the warrior code!" River retorted, rolling her eyes, "You sure changed your mind quickly!"

"Yeah, but you already broke the code, so telling me won't make it any worse. It's not like I'm a cat from another clan or something."

River sighed.

"They mentioned…a message from Starclan and the Dark Forest. Do you know what that means?"

Stonekit's eyes widened.

"The Dark Forest is where evil cat's go when they die, because they aren't welcomed with our warrior ancestors. What did they say exactly about the Dark Forest?!"

"They said something about it may 'rise again'?" As River spoke those words, she shivered, and Stonekit's eyes flashed with fear.

"Was that the message from Starclan? About the Dark Forest rising again?!"

"No, not exactly. Deeplake just mentioned the Dark Forest… It was all so confusing. But no, the Dark Forest was just a guess at the meaning behind the message."

Stonekit relaxed slightly.

"Okay. So did…did they mention you at all?"

"Th-They didn't. I thought they might, but…" River lowered her eyes. She still could barely make sense of what she heard. _'Perhaps she is the river!'_ Deeplake had said that. The medicine cat, a wise and trusted member of Thunderclan, suspected _River_ of being part of all this. _Your destiny is intertwined with that of the clans._ Forerunner's words echoed in her mind.

River shook her head involuntarily.

"What is it, River? You look like something's bothering you."

River sighed.

"It's nothing…"she mumbled. If she told Stonekit everything, he might get excited and insist she stay permanently because of this. She didn't want that kind of pressure, not when there was so much at stake.

"Anyway!" She continued, trying to sound bright, "we better go back to the nursery before Leafheart notices we're missing. Or worse, Echokit."

"TOO LATE!"

River's eyes widened and her heart froze as Echokit emerged from around the nursery. _She must have heard everything!_ River thought despairingly.

"You guys heard the leader's conversation?! That's so cool! I wonder what all this talk about the Dark Forest and stuff means…"

"I-It has nothing to do with you! Go away Echokit!" Stonekit stuttered furiously, recovering from shock.

"But it has nothing to do with you either, and you're still talking about it!" Echokit retorted. "Why can't I be part of it too?!"

"Because you'll blab to the whole clan that we heard about a message from Starclan!"

"I won't blab if you let me be part of this!" the little she-kit threatened. River felt her pulse run cold.

"But if you tell anyone, I could be kicked out of the clan early!" River burst out. She instantly regretted it.

Stonekit and Echokit looked at her.

"Really?" Echokit whispered.

For a moment, the trio sat in silence.

"Why do you have to leave at all…" Stonekit murmured. River looked at him. He met her gaze, his deep blue eyes burning. "Why can't you stay with us? You like it here, don't you?!"

"Why are we talking about this?" River muttered. _How could this topic come up NOW?!_

"We don't want you to leave, that's why! You've only been here a few days, but you're our friend!" Echokit put in.

River's heart ached. Why were they doing this to her?

"Please, River! Tell us why you can't stay!"

"I just can't okay?!" River yowled. She sprang to her paws and ran out of the corner. She dashed into the medicine den and pushed into the little crevice that held the herbs, curling her thick tail around herself. In her mind, she talked to Stonekit again.

_Why can't you stay?!_

_Because they're dying, Stonekit! My family is dying. I've watched cats being torn apart in front of me, and I'm afraid that's what will happen to them if I don't go back there._

_But why would you go back if it's so dangerous! Why can't you just stay here?! You could be part of our family!_

_No! I…_

River faltered. She closed her eyes, feeling tears wet the fur on her cheeks.

_I love them. And I have to leave. I have to leave right now, because if I stay here any longer, my heart will shatter._

River pushed her way out of the herb crevice and padded toward the medicine den entrance. She nearly crashed into Deeplake.

"River! Where are you going? What's happened?"

"I-I'm leaving. I have to go. Now."

Deeplake's eyes widened, then understanding filled their yellow depths.

"I see. Wait here."

Deeplake went over to the crevice and reached inside.

"What did you do to these herbs! They're all mixed up!"

"Sorry…" River muttered. She could not muster the strength to say more.

Deeplake did not respond, but River could sense her annoyance. A moment later the medicine cat returned and placed a few leaves in front of her.

"Eat those." She ordered. "They are traveling herbs, and you will need them for your journey."

River dipped her head obediently and lapped up the herbs. The taste was morbidly disgusting, but River tried not to complain, scrunching up her face.

"Thank you." She said as she finished choking down the last of the herbs.

Deeplake nodded and gestured with her tail.

"We had best inform Lightstar that you're leaving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

Lightstar did not protest when River told her she was leaving. The leader simply dipped her head and said,

"May Starclan light your path, River. I hope we see you again."

River bowed in return,

"Thank you for your kindness, Lightstar."

Deeplake led the way across the clearing to the bramble barrier. River hesitated as they reached the camp entrance. She glanced behind her, taking in the camp one last time, and her eyes rested on the nursery at the far end of the clearing. She could not see Stonekit or Echokit and with a stab of sadness wished she did not have to leave on such bad terms with her friends. For a moment, she wondered if she should say goodbye.

"Coming?" Deeplake prompted.

"Yes, sorry." River responded. She shook herself and padded through the bramble tunnel, followed closely by the medicine cat.

Deeplake left River at the farthest boundary line, close to the Windclan border. The two cats said farewell, and River stepped out of Thunderclan territory. As she walked away from the clans, she tried her hardest to avoid looking back._I already have a family who need me._

The forest stretching out in front of her, dark and menacing. Each shadow seemed to be warning her to turn back. River plunged forward into the undergrowth, her heart thumping with fear.

However, as the sun fell across the sky, she began to slip into her old mind-set. After running for nearly a moon, she had taught herself what it took to survive as a loner. Since birth hostile creatures had surrounded her: creatures that would not hesitate to kill her if she showed weakness. Stalking through the dark shrubbery now, River realized just how much she had lowered her guard in the Thunderclan camp. She had changed, become a different person all together. Why was that? Was it because she somehow sensed that the cats there did not mean her harm? Was it because she felt that, for the first time, she belonged?

Out here, in the wilderness, she had always been cautious. She had adapted to attack first and ask questions later; make sure the other was weak before you talked. Otherwise, a conversation could turn into a fight quickly, and because of her size and strength, she would most likely lose without the element of surprise. Her advantage out here was her speed and size. When she was small, she was harder to hit. Because she was fast, she could strike first and dart away easily. This was how she viewed the world for so long. It was cruel, but effective, and she surely would have died if she had not used some of what the city cats taught her.

River felt a flash of guilt. The warrior clans…they did not fight like that. They fought on equal grounds, guided by honor. There was no killing in the clans, not unless circumstances required desperate measures to ensure one's safety. River now realized that she had never known this system before. She had been raised in an environment where killing was all around her, and it was the only way to guarantee survival. River had longed for a way to escape her past, and yet here she was, dashing headlong into it.

The sun was sinking below the trees, streaking the sky with red rays of light. The forest was silent, the snow muffling every sound. In the silence, a crack sounded behind her, echoing through the trees. It seemed to shake the bare branches above, and River spun, fur on end, hissing. _Pin point the target first_, she thought.

The crack had definitely come from behind her. River's small, sharp claws unsheathed, gripping the snow-covered forest floor. All was silent as she stared in apprehension at the undergrowth. Suddenly, a bramble thicket twitched.

River stiffened, ready to attack, and then she heard a hiss of annoyance. Voices drifted to her.

"Ouch! That was my foot!"

"You mouse-brain! She's seen us!"

"No she hasn't!"

"Yes she has!"

"I said she hasn't! We've been following her all this time and she hasn't seen us!"

"She's probably listening to us argue right now!"

The thicket rustled as a grey pelt appeared, wrestling furiously with the grabbing branches.

"Fox-dung!" the grey thing cursed, as it finally pulled free, leaving a few clumps of soft fur behind.

River's eyes widened.

"Stonekit?!" She gasped.

The grey kit turned and licked his ruffled fur. He did not look at her. The bramble rustled once more as Echokit stumbled out. She had also left clumps of her tortoiseshelle coat behind.

"River! Hi! We umm…"

River felt a rush of anger.

"What are you _DOING HERE_!?" She exclaimed.

Her friends looked at her in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"We…we thought we could help you…When we saw Deeplake taking you out of the camp, we knew you were leaving. We snuck out of the camp by climbing up a secret path. We're not supposed to know about it, but Silverpaw showed us once."

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?! You could die! This isn't some stupid pretend warrior mission!" River yelled.

Her heart was thumping. They couldn't come. No matter how good their intentions, she could not let them die by the paws of the Legion.

"We know." Stonekit meowed. His voice was steady and calm. "But the warrior code says that we must always defend a clanmate. To protect our clan with our lives. And you are our clanmate just as much as Silverpaw or Deeplake."

"But your _clan_ is back there! You can't just leave them and help some strange cat you met a few days ago! What will Leafheart do?! She'll be worried sick!"

Echokit spoke up.

"You heard what Stonekit said! You're our clanmate! You know how worried Leafheart will be once she knows _you_ left?"

River faltered, staring at her friends.

"Your only kits. Can't you see I'm trying to save you?" she whispered, the last part barely audible.

"River, you're only a kit too, you know. Stop trying to do this alone. We're coming. We have to make sure you come back to the clan safely."

River choked on a growing lump in her throat.

"You don't even know what I'm trying to do, and you'll still risk your lives for me?"

Both Stonekit and Echokit nodded firmly. River let out a short laugh,  
_Warriors…_ she thought with exasperation and joy. Stonekit padded forward and pressed his pelt against hers. She was so thankful, and so terrified. She could not lose these cats. Echokit sat on her other side. The three kits remained huddled together in the clearing for a long time. River imagined how warm their pelts must feel.

Stonekit shivered suddenly.

"Come on, River. We better go. You can tell us about your mission on the way."

"I never said you could come!" She protested.

"And I never asked for your permission!" Echokit retorted, "anyway, someone has to be around to warm that pelt of yours. Your as cold as the snow!"

Echokit stood, and River caught the she-kit's eye. Echokit twitched her ears happily.

"Stonekit's right. Let's go! I've always been curious where you came from, you never really told me anything!"

River got to her feet. She looked again at her friend's determined faces, and Forerunner's words echoed in her mind, _"You are not alone."_

For a single moment, River felt a rush of warmth. The first she had felt in the waking world. _Thank you for guiding me to the clans, Forerunner._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My Story.**

The three kits traveled until the sun had sank below the tree line. Unlike River, Stonekit and Echokit did not have the benefit of traveling herbs, and were exhausted and hungry by the time they stopped. River taught them a basic hunting crouch, but her friends assured her they had watched the apprentices practicing so much, they nearly knew the crouch already.

They split up and Echokit and River managed to catch two mice, sharing it in their makeshift den - a dense thicket of brambles. Stonekit, returning with nothing, grumbled to himself while River tried to reassure him. Echokit laughed, but also comforted her brother.

After eating, they curled together, sharing their warmth. River knew she had none to share, and at first, insisted upon sleeping away from them, but Stonekit would not stand for it. River finally consented and the trio lay down, side by side. Before River could close her eyes, Echokit said,

"Alright, so tell us about your 'mission'. I stayed quiet as best I could on the way here, but now that we're resting, you may as well tell us."

River lifted her head. Echokit's yellow eyes were glowing in the growing darkness. River noticed Stonekit tense, and she knew he was listening.

River knew she could not avoid it any longer. These cats were risking their lives to help her, and there was no way she could keep anything from them. _The whole truth. Hold nothing back._

"Are you guys awake enough for a long story?" She asked jokingly, although her tone was dry.

Echokit nodded, and Stonekit lifted his head, his blue eyes glinting.

River took a deep breath and began:

"I grew up in a huge city with towering Twoleg nests that brushed the clouds. A place where no stars shone at night, and the stink of monsters hung in the air. The city was ruled by a group of cruel cats, who wanted nothing more than to rule over everything. Although their group started small, the leaders, four ruthless cats, began to recruit members until there were only a few loners left in the city. Anyone who didn't join didn't last long, and if anyone tried to leave the group, they were tracked down and killed. Escape was nearly impossible.

This group was named the Legion.

"My father and mother were loners, but they joined for protection. That is, they joined to avoid trouble. My father climbed the ranks until he was a trusted member, while my mother tried her best to avoid any real connection with them. When she found out she was pregnant with my siblings and I, she tried to run, but my father followed her and forced her to stay. He had changed because of the power and promises of the Legion. He believed that they were going to find a better place to rule, a place rich with prey. My mother could not talk sense into him, so she was forced to stay. When we were born, my father took us away and put us into the training program that one of the leaders, Fang, had invented. The first lesson I remember very clearly. The Teachers would take one of their prisoners; a loner, pet or deserter, gather all of us, and rip the cat apart right there… The Teachers told us, 'This is how the world works. The strong always conquer the weak. If you're weak, you better run or you die.'

"We were forced to endure horribly difficult training. Many died, including my sister, Emerald... My two brothers and I were able to survive, but only because of my mother. She tried to teach us her own rules, and taught us defense whenever she could. She would hide us away and tell us the most wonderful things: how the world was more than kill or be killed. I grew up learning how to fight and defend myself, but I also grew knowing the meaning of true family. Of course, the Legion did not agree with what my mother told us. They said it made us weak. And one day, they came for her. We were taken to my father and my mother was imprisoned. Under my father's guidance, one of my brothers, Dusk, became corrupted as well. Cloud, my only remaining sibling, and I never forgot mother's teachings. One day, she came to us in the middle of the night. She had escaped prison, but not for long. She told us she was going to try to run, and that we should come with her.

"That night, we left the city. Our escape was going smoothly until someone on watch saw us. My mother stayed behind to fight and told my brother and I to keep running. There was nothing I could do, and I had to get my brother out safely. We ran and ran until we reached the forest across the roads and fields around the city. I paused at the top of the hill, right at the forest's edge, and looked back, but I didn't see my mother. I heard voices, pursuers coming after us. Cloud and I ran into the forest. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing, and at some point, Cloud and I were separated. I kept running and running, I knew that I couldn't stop and look for Cloud because I couldn't risk being caught. When I finally stopped, dawn was breaking, and I was alone. Since then, I've been walking. I promised myself I would find someone to help me go back and rescue my mom, and Cloud too, if he's there. I know she's alive, just like I know those cats are going to start seeping out of that city and conquer the land beyond. They talked about it all the time in their lessons. They said they would call it the Golden Day, when they had control over everything, from horizon to horizon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Journey To The City**

River fell silent. Stonekit and Echokit did not speak for a long time, and River thought they may have fallen asleep. Then Stonekit stood, crept to her side, and curled around her. River drank in his scent, smelling Thunderclan in his fur. Echokit pressed against her as well. No words were spoken, yet River had never felt closer to them.

"Thanks for listening…I know I'm terrible at story telling." She murmured.

Her friends only purred, and Echokit licked her head comfortingly.

Something landed on River's nose, and looking up, River saw that snow had begun to fall. The little white flecks stuck to her fur, lighting the darkness. Neither Stonekit nor Echokit moved for a long time, and the three kits fell asleep as the snow fell in solemn ranks around them.

River dashed across the road, her paws skimming the rough turf. She had walked across many roads and had grown used to their hard, unforgiving surfaces. However this was not the case for Stonekit and Echokit. They had never seen a proper road, had only heard stories from the elders of their clan. Reaching the brown stained snow on the other side of the road, she turned, panting.

"It's fine! Just make sure there aren't any monsters coming, then run like you've never run before!" She called.

Across the path, she saw her friends nod and gather their haunches beneath them, ready to spring. A monster passed, buffeting them with its filthy wind. Silence fell for a moment, and River shouted,

"Now!"

Stonekit and Echokit launched themselves across the path, their bellies brushing its surface. River's heart thudded as she heard the sound of another monster. It's roaring grew louder as it drew near, but her friends gave one last push and skidded to a halt beside her, their eyes wide.

"Don't ever make us do that again!" Echokit exclaimed.

"Scaredy cat." Stonekit accused between pants.

Echokit turned on her brother,

"Was not! You were way more scared than I was!"

River watched this dispute with amusement.

"Let's go, you can find out who was more scared on the way."

It had been many sunrises traveling now, and the three had grown closer than ever in that time. An unspoken vow had been passed between them: they would stay together, no matter what happened.

River paused at the top of the ridge. Below stretched a long stretch of Man's nests and fields. To their right she saw a long line of mountains, and to their left was nothing but forests and foothills. Squinting ahead, River could make out a grey smudge far in the distance. The City. A prickle of foreboding crept along her spine, but River ignored it. Forerunner's words echoed in her mind, _"This is a mission you must undertake."_ River had received no new dreams from Forerunner yet, and for some reason, she was relieved. It was confusing to listen to her ancestor's riddles.

"So, where are we going?" Stonekit's voice broke into River's thoughts.

"That way." River pointed with her thick tail.

"Do we have to go through that Twolegplace?" Echokit asked, anticipation and excitement in her tone.

"It would be fastest, but there are a lot of hostile cats in there…It may be better to go around."

Stonekit shook his head.

"We need to get to the city as fast as possible," He said, "If that's the fastest way, then we should go through there."

River nodded, although she could not help but feel uneasy about venturing into the small Twolegplace. She had grown used to the forest and fields, and had hoped they could avoid any interaction with Twoleg nests. But Stonekit was right, they needed to reach the city as soon as possible.

"Let's rest a bit. There are a few trees over there. We could rest and then go through the city tomorrow." River suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Echokit piped, and raced down the hill toward the trees.

River raced after her, enjoying the feeling of her paws brushing over the grass. Although the wind was cold and frost still clung to the fallen leaves, it was warmer than ever before. _New leaf is coming._ River thought happily. Stonekit ran beside her, the white markings along his flank flashing in the setting sun's light. River suddenly realized her friend had grown. His pelt was thicker, his shoulders broader and he was now considerably larger than her. _He would be an apprentice if I hadn't come… _River thought to herself bitterly.

Stonekit glanced at her and flicked his tail over her ears happily. Comforted, River put on a burst of speed, racing her friend the rest of the way. When they reached the copse of trees, both cats were panting.

"Slow poke." Stonekit panted

River let out a snort of disbelief.

"I was way ahead of you! If anyone's a slow poke it's you!" River retorted.

Stonekit's only reply was to leap at her. With a yowl of happiness, River tussled with her friend until finally throwing him off. Although she had been trained, Stonekit was far stronger than she. River darted forward and placed her paws on his pelt, holding him to the ground.

"Ha!" She meowed triumphantly.

With a heave, River was thrown off, and before she could recover, Stonekit had planted his paws over her. The tides had turned.

"Ha-HA!" Stonekit laughed.  
River stuck out her tongue, and Stonekit released her. River licked her paw and drew it over her ears.

"Let's hunt! We haven't eaten since sunhigh!" Stonekit mewed between licks.

"Good idea."

Echokit came bounding up, a mouse in her jaws._ She's grown too._ River noticed.

"What have you two fur-balls been doing?! I've already caught some prey. Those trees are crawling with mice and squirrels. New-leaf must be on it's way!" Echokit exclaimed, placing her prey on the ground.

"We were just coming to hunt." River told her.

"Great! Let's find someplace to hide the prey."

Stonekit and Echokit began to drag spare branches from the surrounding trees while River dashed into the woods, following the scent of prey. She quickly retrieved another mouse. When she returned to the makeshift camp, Echokit sat grooming herself. _Stonekit must have gone hunting._

River began eating her mouse, glancing around for Stonekit.

"So River…"

River glanced at her friend, surprised at the hesitant tone of her voice. Echokit had always been the positive one in the group. She was excitable and reckless, and River admired her courage. Hearing Echokit sound so unsure was strange.

"What is it?" River murmured.

"Well…When do you think we'll run into the city cats? You said they weren't going to stay in the city forever, so do you think we'll run into them beforehand?"

River lowered her gaze, staring at the remains of her mouse.

"I think that…yeah. We'll probably run into them in the forests surrounding the City. But we can sneak past them! After so long in such a stinky place, their noses are nowhere near as good as a forest cat's! Their hearing stinks too. We'll be fine."

"I never said we wouldn't be fine!" Echokit protested. Her voice regained some of its former spirit. "If I ever see one of those city cats, I'll claw their fur out before they can say 'Mouse'! I was just curious is all."

"Right. No one messes with the next Thunderclan leader, right?" River said happily, relieved.

"That's right!" Echokit said, leaping to her paws and puffing out her chest.

River let out a mrrow of laughter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Came a muffled meow from behind them.

River whipped her head around to see Stonekit dragging a huge pigeon behind him. River's mouth dropped open.  
"Stonekit! What a catch!" She exclaimed.

Stonekit's fur rose in embarrassment. He dropped the bird licked his chest fur quickly.

"The thing was just sitting in the middle of a clearing, begging to be caught! I think it was old."

"That's still pretty awesome!" Echokit said.

"Let's share it! There's no way I can eat this myself." Stonekit suggested.

River and Echokit nodded their agreement and the three dug into the bird. Afterward, River sat back. _I can't remember ever being so full. _

River sighed and turned her gaze to the horizon. She could still see the grey smudge in the distance, but in the growing darkness, it began to fade into the surrounding landscape. The stars appeared in the sky, glimmering as the world grew dark. Gazing at the twinkling lights, River wondered if the Starclan cats really were up there. She had talked to Forerunner in dreams, however she wondered if she would ever meet one of the clan's ancestors. The lights looked so far away…it was hard to imagine the Starclan cats could even see them from up there in the sky._ Please, look after Stonekit and Echokit. Keep them safe, even in the city, where you never shine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Memory.**

Stonekit yawned.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should get some sleep." He said wearily.

"I'm not tired. You guys sleep. I'll keep watch and wake you if there's trouble." River offered.

Echokit simply flicked her tail in reply and Stonekit nodded. The two young cats curled together inside the little den of twigs they had created. Within moments, their breathing evened, and River knew they were asleep.

Alone with her thoughts, River turned her gaze to the stars again. Suddenly, she could see the Thunderclan camp. It was strange, but the memory of her temporary home was clear, almost lifelike in her mind. River could smell the many cats, could see their pelts flicker in the undergrowth, and could imagine the feel of sunlight dappling her pelt as she lay on the sandy ground. The bark of the fallen tree was clear in all texture. It was as if River could reach out and touch the scene with her paw. _Home._ The word sprang to mind before River could stop it. Shaking her head, the image shattered, to be replaced by a memory:

_'__Psst…River…Hey, River.' River's eyes open. She sneezes on the rank air, breathing shallow breaths as the reek of Man fills her lungs. 'River!' River looks up into the eyes of her brother. The light blue depths are alive with excitement. There is a scar above his above his left eye, cutting into the flesh and parting his fur. The orange mark below his right eye is dark in the deep shadows._

_'__What do you want Cloud?! What if the Teachers hear you?!' River demands harshly, glancing around. _

_'__No one's around. Why don't we try and go see mother?' _

_'__Mother's in prison. We can't see her, we'd get caught. Use your brain.' River sighs. She remembers many times when her brother would come to her with these requests. It was hopeless. There were too many cats around, and she was sure she knew what the punishment was if they were caught in a restricted area. River shivers, then jumps, claws unsheathing as something touches her shoulder. When she turns, she sees Cloud's bushy tail resting on her shoulders. His eyes are wide and pleading._

_'__Come on. We'll be careful.' Cloud insists._

_River hesitates. She imagines her mother's sparkling green eyes and her soft voice, murmuring such wonderful stories._

_'__No. What if we're Banished? They'd chase us down. We'd be ripped apart like those prisoners in the first lesson.' _

_Her brother shivers at the memory, but gathers his tiny shoulders and turns his gaze on her again. Determination glimmers there, and River feels a lump build in her throat. How did he have such courage? _

_'__Still, we have to try. She's alive. You know it, and I know it. We've got to save her.'_

_Suddenly, River's vision begins to fade. What's going on?! She wonders, bewildered. Everything is dark, her brother's blue eyes still shining, burning into her with a look of sorrow._

_You promised._

River's head shot up, her eyes opened wide and her breathe coming in small gasps._You promised. You promised_. River's gaze swept the surrounding area. Something had happened. What was wrong? She ran over to Stonekit and Echokit, who were still sleeping peacefully. _They're fine, so why do I feel like something terrible just happened?! _

River looked up at the stars, still glimmering. Behind her, the sky was brightening with the coming dawn. _What happened?! What happened?!_ River raked her brain for answers, but none came.

Looking the other way, she could just make out the grey smudge of the city. Her heart beat faster._We have to go. Something's happened to them._ As if to confirm, her heart skipped a beat, and she swayed on her paws.

River sat for a moment, letting her spinning mind settle. When she could stand again, she walked over to Stonekit and Echokit and nudged them.

"What is it?" Stonekit murmured, his eyes opening slowly.

"We have to go. I'm sorry that I woke you so early but….something's wrong."

At these words, Stonekit shook himself awake and nodded. Echokit grumbled in her sleep.

"That squirrel's big enough to feed the clan…yeah, I can catch it…"

"Echokit, Echokit!" Stonekit meowed, prodding his sister.

"What?!" Echokit snapped.

"We have to go. Something's up."

Echokit's eyes opened, and she gazed around wearily.

"It's not even dawn yet!" She complained.

"And you'll never see dawn if you don't get up!" Stonekit retorted.

Echokit got up and stretched, still mumbling about the huge squirrel. While her friend gave herself a quick wash, River gazed at the city, still trying to pinpoint what had set her off.

"What happened?" Stonekit murmured, coming to stand beside her.

"I don't know. I just got a really bad feeling that…something terrible just happened."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Quickly.**

"River! Please, we have to slow down!"

River looked up to see Echokit feebly scrabble over the wall. Her friend was panting and her eyes half closed. Stonekit sat beside her, balancing on the top of the wall. River looked ahead. She could no longer see the city, but the mountains were still to their right, so they were heading in the right direction.

"But we have to hurry." River insisted, half to herself.

She knew, though, that it was impossible to continue on. River's legs were shaking with fatigue and fear. The feeling that something terrible had happened was still bubbling inside of her.

"Alright!" River called. "We'll stop here and rest."

River looked around. They had entered an alley between two Twoleg nests. On one end, she could see a wide road run past, on the other, yet another road. _How do Twolegs even know where things are? Everything is the same in this place._

"Where will we hunt?" Stonekit asked, coming up beside her.

His eyes were drooping with fatigue as well. River thought for a moment.

"There are always a lot of squirrels in places like this. Maybe we can catch one of those?" she suggested.

"Even though it's leaf-bare?" Stonekit questioned.

"You smelled it yesterday, right? New-leaf is coming, so the squirrels should be coming out…"

"Alright."

"But let's rest first!" River added. She could tell that if her friend tried to chase a squirrel now, he would probably trip over his own paws.

In answer, Stonekit walked back to his sister, who had collapsed at the foot of the wall, and half fell onto his side. River walked over and lay beside him. Wearily, she began to lick his ruffled pelt. He stiffened for a moment, then began to purr as she soothed him with gentle strokes. Only a moment later, Stonekit had drifted off to sleep. River turned her gaze to Echokit, only to find her friend had curled up and passed out. Sighing River lowered her head and closed her eyes.

River blinked. She was in the Greenleaf place yet again. Sniffing the air, she caught scent of Forerunner. Her ancestor was nowhere in sight, but River knew she was somewhere in the area. Feeling more energized than she had in days, River bounded into the surrounding undergrowth, following the sweet scent of her ancestor.

As she continued through the trees, River realized that the air was growing colder. The light began to fade, and the trees withered until they were black and bare. Fungus grew on the trunks, glowing with an eerie light. _Where am I? _

Suddenly, River caught the scent of another cat, however, it was not the scent of Forerunner. Slowing, River crept through the undergrowth, warily tracking this unknown cat. The scent grew stronger until, through the shriveled leaves of a fern, River saw the silhouettes of two cats. She could not make out what they looked like, only that one was far larger than the other. They conversed in low tones, but River could just make out what they were saying.

"And you are sure that this will work? We will rise again?"

"Yes. Even Starclan have seen it. With our help, your next attack will never fail."

"You boast such power, but can you keep this promise?"

"We are ancient, as ancient as your clans, and even as ancient as the Tribe's ancestors. Although we have been silent for a long time, unable to…influence our own, we are growing in power now. I can feel it seeping back into me."

"But there are only two of you remaining. Sometimes I wonder if two extra cats is even worth my time."

"Don't insult me. We are the ancestors of royalty and leaders. You are merely warriors. In your clans, our cats would have far greater power. Power yielded by only three that you have seen before."

"Do not speak of the three!"

"Imagine that power in your own claws, manipulated solely by you."

River saw the larger silhouette flex its shoulders.

"Do not disappoint me. I did not die disgraced to have some cat come and ruin any chance I have of revenge. If this…one you speak of does not come through, you will be the first I kill."

"Dead cats do not die."

"But they do fade."

There was a moment of tense silence before the smaller silhouette turned away and padded into the undergrowth. The larger silhouette chuckled, then stepped into the light. For the first time, River could see him. He was large, with glowing amber eyes and a dappled black and grey coat. His shoulders were scarred from many battles, and he gazed around with a cold fire in his piercing yellow eyes. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. River stiffened, terror pulsing through her as his gaze swept past the fern she lay beneath. The great grey cat's eyes focused on a spot not far from her. His eyes narrowed.

"You." He growled.

River woke, her paws trembling. The glaring eyes of the grey tom still burned in her mind. Stonekit sat beside her, worry clouding his gaze.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you? You were twisting and fidgeting in your sleep."

"It's…it's nothing." River got up and stretched, her sore muscles aching. "Let's get moving." River said.

"We still need to eat. Echokit went hunting for those squirrels, but that was a while ago. You were sleeping for a long time."

River looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had nearly set. Fear shot through her.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" She exclaimed.

Stonekit flinched, but remained calm.

"If I had, you wouldn't have had enough sleep. Listen, I know that something's wrong. You've been tense since last night, but expecting us to get there any faster when we're so tired and hungry is mouse-brained."

River turned on her friend, bristling. Then guilt engulf her, and she sat down.

"I know…it's just. Oh, Stonekit, I think something happened to my mom."

Stonekit padded over and pressed his pelt against hers reassuringly.

"She's not dead." He whispered. "You know she isn't, don't you? Whatever happened, whatever you felt, she is_ not dead._"

River blinked gratefully at her friend. He was right. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew that whatever had happened, it was not death.

"Thanks. You've been an amazing friend." River licked his head and stood.

"How about we see if we can't catch something?" Stonekit suggested.

As the sun crept into the sky, clouds began to gather. The air chilled and cold light bathed the sharp Twoleg nests. Stonekit, Echokit and River huddled together, chewing a single squirrel. Even with three hunters, they had not been able to catch any more. River stood and took a breath.

"Are you guys ready?"

Her friends nodded.

The trio set off, creeping along walls and warily avoiding the twolegs and monsters that occasionally passed. As the sun reached it's highest point, a shadow fell over the cats. Looking up, River saw grey clouds engulf the sun's light. Echokit shivered,

"It's going to snow, isn't it?" she moaned. "So much for new-leaf."

"We'll just keep going. Moving around will warm us up!" Stonekit said brightly. Nudging his sister, he added, "I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one."

"Lay off, Stonekit! I can't always be happy!" Echokit snapped. She pushed past them and padded ahead, tail high.

Stonekit looked taken aback, but River simply laughed softly.

"She's just tired and hungry. Come on. Let's get out of this place."

Stonekit nodded, still looking bewildered.

As the sky grew darker, snow began to fall. River, walking ahead, looked back to find her friends shivering in the growing cold. Ahead, the Twoleg nests had finally begun to thin. The trio emerged from the maze at last, the clouds thick overhead, heavy with oncoming snow.

"That's the city?!" Echokit gasped.

River swallowed with difficulty, her fur standing on end.

"Yes." She replied.

The city loomed ahead, the tall, straight nests piercing the clouds. Noise and putrid Twoleg stench seemed to roll over the forest that surrounded the city, cloaking the three kits. Stonekit coughed.

"That smell is the city?! But it's still so far away!"

"Not really. All we have to do is make it through that forest, then we reach the outer territory of the Legion." _If they haven't claimed the forests that is…_ River couldn't help thinking.

Taking a breath, Stonekit stepped forward.

"Well, let's at least make it to that forest before this snow fall becomes a blizzard. I'm cold enough as it is."

River followed her friend toward the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Old Friends**

They had entered the forest by the time the sky had darkened. The forest was gloomy and menacing, every shadow seeming to hold a threat. A crack echoed through the trees, and the three young cats jumped. River's heart thudded. She was sure they would encounter the city cats soon. No doubt they had already claimed this territory as their own.

"Stay low," River whispered. She cursed herself for her shaky, squeaking voice. _Calm down, calm down!_ River told herself. It would have been okay for her to freak out and hide if she were on her own, but she had her friends to think about. She couldn't break down when they were counting on her to get them out alive.

As River took another step forward, she heard a sound ahead. River quickly raised her tail, staring with wide eyes at the tangled brambles in front of her. Stonekit drew in his breath sharply, and held it. Echokit pressed herself to the floor, shivering quietly.

Another sound. Pawsteps.

River's heart was beating so loud, she was sure the approaching enemy could hear it. Pushing away her panic, she hissed to her friends,

"Hide! Hide now!" She darted across the cold forest floor, and dived into a thicket of brambles. Peeking out, she saw that Stonekit and Echokit had also disappeared, having found their own hiding places. River allowed a sigh of relief.

Then a cat emerged from the undergrowth.

The mysterious cat was black with white patches. It raised it's head and sniffed the air. It's blue eyes flicked across the clearing. River nearly gasped aloud when she realized she recognized the cat. It was Livy! The she-cat had been in her group when she had trained under the Legion Teachers.

Despite this realization, River did not move to greet her old friend. _She could be corrupted… _River thought bitterly.

Livy sniffed again, and her eyes landed on River's hiding place. River stiffened, her heart thudding in alarm. Livy began walking toward her._Stay calm, stay calm! You can take her!_ River unsheathed her claws.

"River? River, is that you?" Livy whispered tentatively.

River hesitated at the sound of uncertainty and kindness in her old friend's voice. Something told her Livy meant no harm.

"River, if you're there, it's okay. We aren't with the city cats anymore. We escaped!"

River felt doubt prick her paws. And you're hiding right outside their territory?

Livy crouched to the ground, staring straight at River, but her eyes were unfocused. Clouded by fear. With a glimpse of shock, River knew Livy wasn't lying. Pushing her way out of the bracken, River padded to her old friend. Livy sprang to her feet, blue eyes glimmering.

"River! I missed you!"

River rushed forward and rubbed her head against her friend's chest.

"Yeah, I missed you too." River replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"Where did you go?! Where's Cloud? Is he okay?!" Livy asked anxiously.

"He…we got separated when we escaped."

"Oh no! Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine. He was always a tough little tom." Livy murmured.

River nodded, then, remembering her clan friends, she said,

"Livy, I met some cats on my way to find help. Stonekit, Echokit, come on, it's fine."

Her clan friends emerged from the undergrowth, their pelts ruffled, and their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Livy didn't seem to notice the tension. She padded forward and dipped her head.

"It's nice to meet you, err…Stonekit, and Echokit." River could tell Livy was curious about these names, but neither she, nor the clan cats elaborated on them.

There was a moment of awkward silence, all four cat's staring at each other. Livy finally spoke,

"Well, there's a place just through the trees where we've been hiding. I'll show you, and you guys can sleep there if you'd like."

River hesitated, suspicion still pricking at her paws.

"Sorry, but we really should get moving." River said.

"But Riv, it's only for tonight, and you guys look hungry. Come on. I promise it's safe."

Livy's eyes sparkled with warmth, and River found it hard to resist the invitation. She glanced at Stonekit and Echokit.

"Excuse me, I need to ask my friends how they feel about this."

River padded away, followed by Stonekit and Echokit. They paused at the far side of the clearing.

"Well?" River whispered.

"I don't know." Stonekit mewed uncertainly. "She seemed nice, and I didn't feel like she was lying, but still…"

"I think we should go." Echokit piped.

River and Stonekit looked at her. Echokit's eyes flashed angrily.

"Listen, I know it's suspicious, but if she were hostile, why didn't she call for her friends when she sensed us. We're hungry and tired, and she's offering us a safe place to stay."

River and Stonekit shared a dubious glance. Echokit snorted in frustration.

"Don't you get it?" the little tortoiseshell she-cat snapped, "We're right outside the city. There are probably Legion cats in these woods! If we go on by ourselves, we could be captured!"

River found herself nodding. It was true. They weren't safe here, and to make matters worse, they were weak. If they encountered enemies now, they would surely be captured…or killed. River took a breath.

"Alright, I agree with Echokit."

Stonekit remained still and silent, but did not protest. With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, River padded back to Livy.

"Thank you, Livy. We'll go with you to your camp."

Livy's ears pricked happily, and she flicked her tail, signaling that they should follow her.

She led the way through the trees.

.

.

Livy stopped in front of a mysterious Twoleg structure. It was quite small, smaller than any Twoleg nest, however River still shrank back.

"It's okay. Its been abandoned for a long time. The Legion always ignore it though, because there were some dogs living here until just a little while ago."

River gulped, trying her best to stay calm.

"Come on. A group of us were able to get away and hide here about half a moon ago."

"How did you escape? It's nearly impossible to get away without being seen!" River protested, skeptical of her old friend's story.

"Well, we had a bit of a distraction. The dogs I told you about went into the city, and there was some mayhem."

River was silent for a moment.

"What happened to the dogs?" She murmured.

Livy shivered.

"Rage happened."

Rage was one of the four leaders that ruled the city cats. River imagined the huge white tom with a shiver. He was the most feared of the four, being the most skilled fighter, and most ruthless killer. River could easily imagine him ripping through the dogs and sending them running. He had done it before.

The four cats fell silent as they entered the Twoleg structure through a crack in the wall. Light beaming through holes in the roof, shining down on an empty space. River wondered what the point of the structure was. Then she saw the hole in the floor. Walking to the edge she looked down, seeing only blackness.

"You have to jump." Livy told her.

Stonekit snorted.

"Are you joking?!"

"No." Livy said.

Livy padded to the edge of the hole and, without hesitation, jumped into the blackness. A moment later, River, Stonekit and Echokit heard her voice echo up to them.

"It's actually a small leap."

"Alright, I'll go." Echokit stepped forward.

Gathering her haunches, she fell into the blackness. Stonekit and River followed shortly after.

Cold air hit River's face the moment she landed. She pressed herself to the ground, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. Finally, she began to make out a few details.

"Alright, follow my voice." Livy said. Her voice echoed in the darkness, bouncing off the cold, rough walls.  
River pressed close to her clan friends as they proceeded through the darkness. The cool breeze blew silently past, tickling River's nose. Echokit shivered.

After what seemed like an eternity, River saw light ahead. Without a word, all four cats bounded forward, bursting into a small, round area. Light shown through a small hole in the ceiling, only dimly lighting the area, however, after the darkness of the tunnel, the modest light seemed like a ray of sunshine. The walls of the cavern were rough and curved, and River could imagine the area once belonging to a badger. For a moment, River wondered why the Twoleg structure had led them here, to a seemingly natural tunnel area. She shrugged, discarding the thought. It was not important. Livy had been right, this place did seem safe. The smell of dog still hung in the air. River could barely make out the sent of cat around her.

Peering into the shadows at the edges of the area, River could only just make out the outlines of 3 cats. Suddenly, eyes gleamed from the darkness, and River flinched, instinctually unsheathing her claws.

"It's alright." Livy reassured her, stepping forward. "Everyone, it's River! And she brought two…er, friends with her. This is Stonekit, and Echokit."

The shapes moved and stepped into the dim light. River saw that she recognized one of the mysterious cats. A tabby tom named Karter, who had been a soldier in the city cats ranks. River did not know him well, but then again, she had always avoided the soldiers at any cost. The others were strangers, however it looked as though there was another tom, and a young she-cat.

"Hello River! I thought you had left for good!" Karter said. His mew was deep and rumbling, yet friendly.

River relaxed, but only slightly.

"No, I went to find help." River said, trying to sound confident. It didn't work. She was far too tired and on-edge.

Karter cocked his head, green eyes surveying Stonekit and Echokit.

"Were you able to?"

"No." River answered simply.

Stonekit cast a questioning glance at her, as if to say, _but you found the clans._

River just shook her head slightly. Looking past the grey tom, she noticed Echokit staring at the former city cats with wonder.

"Well, please make yourselves comfortable. Oh, right. This here is Jay, and this is Hazel." Karter placed his tail on the tom, then the she-cat. They nodded, but said nothing. River noticed their eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Well, they have been hiding from the city cats. It makes sense they'd be suspicious of some strange cats._

"Thank you." Stonekit spoke up, "it really means a lot that you are letting us stay. We'll be leaving in the morning, though."

Karter nodded his head.

"Yes, that makes sense."

Without another word, the cats found themselves places in the small area and lay down. River and her friends settled opposite the former city cats. Livy joined her companions, leaving River alone with the clan cats. As soon as they lay down, Echokit spoke in a hushed voice.

"Stonekit, what is your problem?"

"What? We have to leave in the morning. Isn't that right River?" Stonekit hissed back. River hated being put on the spot, but she nodded.

"That's right. We have to get moving. If we enter the city by past sunhigh tomorrow, we should be able to make it to the prison by nightfall and…and free my mom." As soon as she spoke the words, River found herself not believing them. _Tomorrow…tomorrow I get to see my mom again._ A lump formed in her throat. Excitement and apprehension tingled in her chest.

Echokit narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't we stay here for a little bit? We still need to hunt, and these cats seem nice! It wouldn't do us any harm to just stay an extra night and get our strength up before we go into the city!"

Stonekit shook his head.

"We can hunt on the way into the city. There are squirrels and stuff in these woods right?"

"Yeah, I think so." River mewed.

"See?" Stonekit whispered, looking at Echokit, "Anyway, I don't trust these cats."

"Why not?!" Echokit demanded.

"Because it's dangerous to trust any cat right now." Stonekit snapped.

Echokit's yellow eyes flashed, but she said nothing in return. Without another word she curled into a ball, pointedly turning her back on her brother. Stonekit shook his head in exasperation.

River watched the scene with a mixture of unease and awe. She tried to remember a time when she and her brother had fought. Nothing came to mind. Not wanting to start any other bitter conversation, River curled up and closed her eyes. The world faded moments later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sneaking In.**

River glanced behind her. Every hair on her pelt stood on end. Her heart thudded in her chest, fast as a hummingbird's wingbeat. The huge buildings soared above her, seeming to brush the clouds. Their grey flanks were cold and dark in the Twoleg lights. The sky was clouded, and no stars shone. _Oh Starclan, help us!_

River gulped.

"Alright, let's go. The prison is just up ahead."

Stonekit and Echokit were tense beside her. She could tell her friends were just as terrified as she that they would be discovered. They were already deep within the City Cats' territory. We have to be more than careful here. _One misstep, and we're as good as crowfood. _

They had traveled most of the day through the forest, catching a squirrel and a pigeon along the way. Although it wasn't much of a meal, River had felt she could barely swallow the prey. When the trees thinned, giving way to a road, and the first tall buildings, River could feel the prey in her throat. Now the sky had darkened to a strange purple-orange hue, and they had made great progress through the city cats' territory.

So far, the trio had only seen one patrol of city cats, however they did not experience any trouble from the cats.

River cautiously ventured forward. She sniffed the air and the repulsive scent of Twoleg trash clouded her senses. _I forgot just how disgusting this place is._Trying her best to ignore the smell, River focused on catching the scent of any cats. There was nothing.

"Follow me." River whispered.

She darted forward, racing toward their next hiding spot, a small space behind a large trash bin. This process had been going on since they had entered the city. Darting from hiding spot to hiding spot, spending no more than a second in the open.

"Are we almost there?" Echokit murmured.

River did not reply. She flicked her tail, and they were off to another spot. As they settled, River turned to her friend. Echopaw's amber eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes, it's just there. You two stay here. I'm going to check around the corner. I'll signal you if it's clear."

Taking a deep breath, River threw herself forward. Skidding to a hault beside the corner, she peered around the edge. Ahead, an alleyway stretched into darkness, blackness obscuring the end. It was as if shadows had swallowed the place. However, River knew that at the far end of the alleyway, she would find an opening in the ground. An opening that led down to a dark place, lit only by the smallest of lights coming from the entrance, and from a whole in the roof lined with Twoleg mesh. The Teachers had taken them on a tour once, and River still remembered the tortured looks on the faces of the prisoners.

Heart thumping, River beckoned her friends, who raced to her side. Turning to them, she whispered.

"Alright, down there is a hole in the floor, like a rabbit warren. Inside, we will find a tunnel that leads to a small opening. That is where they keep my mother and the other prisoners."

"I say we sneak inside now and free your mother." Stonekit replied. His blue eyes were serious and calm, like pools of still water.

River nodded. It wasn't much of a plan, but she could not think of anything else they could do. She took a breath,

"I'm going in alone." She said.

"What?!" Echokit hissed. "Are you crazy?! It's not only ridiculous and dangerous, but we've come this far with you! There is no way you are doing this alone!"

"Listen, it'll be harder for the guards to detect me if I go alone. If we all go, we may just trip over each other in the darkness!"

"But River, if you do alert any guards, there's no way you could fend them off by yourself! You need us to protect you while you free your mother!"

River opened her mouth to protest, but Echokit suddenly leaned toward River, amber eyes blazing.

"We. Are. Going." She hissed.

River closed her eyes, feeling a flash of frustration fueled by terror.

"Fine!" She snapped.

Whipping around, she crept around the corner, ears pricked, feet silently sliding forward over the rough, uneven ground. All was silent and still, and River had never felt more terrified. _What if we get in there and she's gone? Torn apart in some lesson? What if we get in there and we're captured? What if….Stop it! "What if" never caught any prey, and it never will. She's in there. She's safe, and we're going to rescue her._ River pushed herself forward, pawstep by pawstep, until she stood at the edge of the hole. It was barely visible, only a darker shadow within shadows, but River knew it was there. She sought her friends with her tail, and touched their pelts. After a moment, Stonekit and Echokit pressed their pelts against hers, and the three breathed as one, hearts thumping in unison. _We will all be safe._ River thought.

She took her first step into the hole.

.

All was quiet, all was dark, and every shadow seemed dangerous, hostile. River inched along the tunnel, knowing that it could not be long before they encountered an enemy. Each moment passed like a lifetime, and River felt like her blood was simultaneously freezing and bursting into flames. She took a breath. She did not dare speak to her friends, although she could feel them beside her.

Finally, the trio reached the cavern at the end of the passage.

The cavern ahead was lit by a dim light. From the ceiling, a sharp hole allowed straight rays of Twoleg lights to seep into the room. Shadows hung thickly in the corners, and River could see the mesh containers the city cats used as prisons. Just as she remembered it. Save one important detail.

_This isn't right… _River thought. _Where are the guards?_

River scanned the room again, before creeping forward. Sticking to the walls, she inched toward the first cage. Nothing. The second held a scrawny old tom, looking on the verge of death. The third, nothing. But the fourth.

River's heart nearly stopped as she saw the hunched calico figure stooped at the far end of the cage. River did not dare trust her thumping heart._ It's her! It's her! _ River's heart seemed to shout.  
"Mom?" River whispered. Her voice was strangled and barely audible. The figure did not move at first. "Mom?" River tried to raise her voice, but her thumping heart seemed to drown the words.

River saw the figure flinch, as if this word burned.

Then the figure turned, and River's heart stopped.

Her mother's face had withered away. Her once beautiful coat hung on a dilapidated frame of bones, smothered by dried blood and dirt. Cuts crisscrossed her body. One ear seemed to be nearly torn away completely. However, these details were not what caught River's eye. They were not what shattered her heart as she stared at the strange calico cat. It was her eyes. Her mother's eyes were dull and empty. No light and no emotion shone in their depths. They were broken. She was broken.

River choked back a sob as she called again,

"Mom? Mom, it's me, it's River. I came to get you out of he-"

"You aren't River."

River's heart skipped a beat, and her blood ran cold.

"I am! I'm River!" River sobbed, unable to fight the tears.

"No…not River…" Her mother muttered. The empty green eyes were fixed on a point above her head. "River's gone."

River examined the door. It was a relatively simple Twoleg cage, however, impossible to open from the inside. With a shaking paw, she unhooked the latch. As the door swung open, River stepped inside.

"I'm not gone, Mom. I'm right here."

The empty eyes would not look at her.

River took a step forward.

"I'm here. I came back, Mom."

Suddenly, the empty eyes were fixed upon her face. River felt a spark of hope light within her. Then her mother spoke,

"River is gone! She was torn apart like Cloud, like Emerald. River's gone." The empty eyes remained blank and expressionless as tears leaked from their edges, wetting the fur on her white cheeks.

River was frozen in shock. For a moment she was consumed with grief. _Cloud is…dead?_ River looked at her mother for comfort, but the empty cat before her was not her mother. _My mother's gone, my father, my brothers, my sister… why? _River's thoughts grew louder, then she burst out, sobbing the words.

"Why is this happening to me?! Why, Forerunner!? Why did you send me here if this is what I find!? Tell me…please…"

River crouched down, curling her tail around herself.

"River…"

River looked behind her. Echokit and Stonekit were standing, still as stone behind her. She had forgotten they were there. Her friends padded forward and sat beside her.

"It's alright River." Echokit murmured. She licked River's head comfortingly.

"River, you're mother is still here. We need to get her out of here. Come on." Stonekit whispered, nudging her.

River looked at him, and found his blue eyes calm and reassuring. River shook her head. _He's right. I still have my mother. She's still alive._

"Alright," River gasped.

She got to her feet.

"Mom?" She said.

The strange cat did not move.

"Shard!" River said, raising her voice a bit.

Her mother looked down at River for a moment, and for the first time, confusion glimmered in her eyes.

"Shard, follow me. Come on, please."

The calico cat did not move for a moment, then, with painful cracks, she stood and began to walk forward. River walked beside her mother. I remember her being bigger. River thought as she wrapped her tail around the she-cat's neck.

River guided the weak she-cat past the other cages, casting a regretful glance at the other prisoners. She could not afford to waste any more time, though. They reached the tunnel, and River heard voices.

"Hide!" River hissed.

She pushed her mother roughly to the side, into the black pall of a shadow. It was not the best hiding place, not a hiding place at all, but hopefully that would not matter. With a spark of alarm, she looked back at her mother's cage. The door was still open. Oh no… River felt despair seeping into her. _We're dead!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Caught.**

The voices grew closer. River felt her friends pressed against her, and her mother's sharp, jutting ribcage brushing her fur. River tried desperately to think of a way out of the situation. They could stay put, and hope the approaching enemies didn't notice. They could make a run for it, but River doubted her weakened mother could run. They could fight, but they were no match for a city cat, much less two or more. There was really no escape.

River gulped. She felt like crying, like screaming in frustration. _We came all this way! _

_"__River…" _

River jumped. Eyes wide, she looked around for the source of the voice. In the shadows just to her left stood Forerunner. Barely visible, her ancestor sat with blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

_"__River, I have given you the strength to overcome this obstacle.__"_

Forerunner began to fade, the last words echoing into nothing.

"Wait!" River whispered under her breath. She stared at the place where her ancestor had been sitting. There was nothing there. Disbelief and anger pricked at River's paws. _Are you kidding me?! She shows up now to give me that nonsense statement?! _

The enemies appeared from the darkness, they're voices now loud enough to be heard clearly.

"But it makes no sense that we should move now! We've already got the forest! Why would he want to expand when we have more than enough territory!"

"Don't talk so loud, String! You would be torn apart in seconds if he heard you speaking against him!"

"I know, I know! But…ugh! It makes no sense."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it makes sense. If he says we're moving out, we're moving out."

The two cats walked by without noticing the four figures crouched in the shadows, but River knew they only had seconds before the guards noticed the open cage.

With a flick of her tail, River pushed her mother as silently as possible from the shadows and began down the tunnel. _Hurry, hurry!_ River screeched in her head. Echokit and Stonekit trotted alongside River's mother, urging her on however they could.

"HEY!" One of the guards exclaimed.

River's heart nearly burst with fear, and she picked up the pace.

"The cage is open!"

"Wasn't that where Shard was kept? There's no way she could have escaped in her condition!"

"Search the area! Maybe she's still around here!"

"You search, I'm going to tell the Leaders. We have a traitor in our midst!"

River could see the exit just ahead. With freedom so close, River grabbed her mother's scruff in her teeth and ran, dragging the weak cat along. Her mother yelped in protest.

"Hey!" River heard the guard shout at the end of the tunnel.

The four cats burst from the prison and River dashed down the alleyway. Stopping at the nearest trashcan, she pushed against it with all her strength.

Surprise shot through her when it tumbled with a huge crash to the ground. Stonekit and Echokit, dragging River's mother along, darted past and River followed.

"Come on! Please, please!" She stammered with fear.

Glancing behind her, the guard had rounded the trashbin and was giving chase, closing fast.

"Go!" River shouted at her friends.

During training, River had faced many Teachers. The slightest mistake resulted in cruel punishment, and River had had her fare share of fights, trying to defend herself against the worst of the punishment. Now, her past experiences would help her in this fight. As the guard approached, instead of waiting, River darted forward. Surprised, the brown tom tried to slow down, skidding on the pavement. River darted behind him and bit down hard on his tail. The brown tom yelped in pain and fury and whipped around. But River was gone, having already moved around him. She attacked from the other side, swiping his flank with her claws.

River realized she was faster and stronger then ever before, moving too quickly for her enemy to comprehend. _Is this what Forerunner meant? _Distracted by this thought, River did not see the tom's paw dart out. It caught her on the cheek, and she stumbled away, disoriented. The tom leapt, and for a moment, River was caught in a single moment, watching him fall towards her. Suddenly, without thinking, River found herself darting forward, sliding under her foe and slicing his stomach. _How in the name of Starclan did I do that?!_ River wondered, staring with wide eyes as the tom crumbled to the ground in front of her.

Shaking her head to clear it, River ran after her friends, who had disappeared around the corner. Her cheek hurt from the tom's blow, but she barely felt the pain._It's not possible. Even with the training I received, I shouldn't be able to defeat a city cat in battle! _

Rounding the corner, River sniffed the air, catching the fear scent of her friends. She raced forward, down ally after ally, glancing left and right. _Where is everyone?! There should be soldiers everywhere!_ Ahead, River caught sight of Stonekit, Echokit and her mother staggering along as fast as they could. River ran up beside them and began pushing her mother forward.

"River! Thank Starclan!" Echokit gasped. "How did you get away from that tom?!"

"I-I don't really know." River stammered.

"Never mind that, how do we get out of here?!" Stonekit panted.

River looked around. They had reached a crossroads. There were two alleys, left and right. River sniffed the air. She could smell cats. _Oh no!_

"This way!" River said, and pushed the others down the alley to their left.

They stumbled along as fast as they could, and River continued to scent the air, searching for any hint of the forest. Finally, a scent of leaves wafted to her nose, and River felt hope bloom in her chest. _We're almost there!_

"Stop right there!" Came a voice behind them.

River glanced around and saw three city cats. Look ahead, they had rounded a corner to find…a wall. _No!_ River halted at the foot of the wall. Just beyond, River could see the tops of the trees. She turned to face the city cats. They had paused at the end of the small alley, smiling in their triumph. _They know we can't escape. _

"Go!" River said, turning to her friends.

Echokit and Stonekit looked at her, terror gleaming in their eyes. River tried to act calm, but she couldn't manage it. She stepped forward and rubbed her head along Stonekit's chest, then turned and did the same to Echokit. She heard their thudding hearts.

"Go," River whispered to her friends. "If you jump over the wall, you can escape. Go back to the clans and warn them about the city cats. We know that they're going to start moving out of the city now."

"We can't leave you! What about your mother?" Echokit asked, her voice shaking.

"She can't jump over that wall, and there's no escaping here. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I just want to say goodbye, okay?"

River nodded and nudged them toward the wall. The city cats remained frozen at the front of the alley. _They've always enjoyed torture, haven't they?_ River thought bitterly.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, smiling at her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Failed.**

Stonekit opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, eyes wide. Gritting his teeth, he nodded and turned, jumping up onto the wall. He had to scrabble a bit, his back claws scratching the brick for a hold. Finally he made it, and Echokit followed.

The city cats finally realized they were not going to surrender. As Echokit reached the top of the wall, the three soldiers raced forward. River was ready. She darted toward them, yowling. She saw the tom raise his paw, and River closed her eyes looking for the power she had wielded earlier. For a moment, she could see it, like a light inside her. Then the paw connected with her cheek, sending her flying.

River gasped as she hit the wall. She fell to the floor, wheezing. Through a haze, River looked up, trying to make sense of the scene. Echokit and Stonekit were gone. The three cats towered over her, and her mother was sitting, still as stone, staring at her. River's thoughts were muddled, but she felt a flash of relief. _At least they didn't follow Stonekit and Echokit… _

"You little piece of mouse-dung!" One of the city cat's said.

His paw pressed against River's neck. She struggled against his weight, but her efforts were wasted. _Forerunner…_ River thought weakly. Where was her ancestor when she needed her?

"I remember you!" Another Legion cat said, stepping forward. "You're Freeze's little kit aren't you? I thought you ran away!"

"She's Freeze's daughter? That explains the resemblance." The first cat sneered, "Well then, this will be all the more fun, won't it?"

River felt the tom's claws unsheathe, cutting into her neck. River looked at her mother, still sitting frozen, staring at her. For a moment, River felt as if the world had grown silent. Not a sound was heard, yet River could have sworn her mother had said something. She stared at her mother's mouth intently. _River… _

Not daring to hope, River lifted her gaze. Her eyes met her mother's, and River felt like crying with joy.

Her mother's eyes were clear. Clear, and green, like grass on a summer day.

Then River yowled in pain as the city cat's claws tore into her ear. Sound returned to the world, and River heard her captors laughing.

"Get you're filthy claws off my daughter!"

The three Legion soldiers spun in surprise. There was a flash of calico fur, and Shard rammed into the tom holding her kit down. River gasped in relief. Her lungs ached, and she lay for a moment, letting her spinning mind settle.

Shard landed on the tom in a screeching fury. Her claws zipped through the air, tearing at the tom's unprotected belly fur. Finally, he struggled free and ran, leaving a thin trail of blood. Shard turned, her blazing green eyes fixed on the remaining city cats. They're eyes widened, but they did not back down.

"Traitor!" One, a grey she-cat, yowled. She leapt, claws unsheathed.

Shard ducked, but the she-cat simply dug her teeth into Shard's tail. River's mother screeched in pain and anger. She twisted and sank her teeth into the she-cat's neck, holding on tightly. The grey cat let go of Shard's tail and struggled against the calico's grip. Now the tom ran forward and battered Shard's unprotected side. With a heave of unimaginable strength, Shard spun, still holding her enemy by the neck, and tossed the she-cat into the tom. They toppled, a ball of grey-brown fur, onto the pavement. Shard stood, back arched and fur on end, hissing.

"Run flee-pelts!" she spat.

The two city cats untangled and raced past Shard, skidding around the corner.

The moment they had gone, Shard collapsed. New scars marked her side, bleeding onto the ground, and old wounds had reopened. River scrambled to her feet, her head still aching, ear bleeding and ran to her mother's side.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?!"

Her mother's eyes were half closed, shining dimly. Happiness sparkled in their depths.

"My kit…you are safe. You came back to me."

Shard lifted her head and licked River's cheek. River pressed her head into Shard's chin, tears stinging her eyes.

For a moment, they remained still, happily embracing each other. Then Shard's head fell onto the ground, eyes closed. River's heart skipped a beat.

"Mom! Shard, hold on!"

Shard's eye opened slightly.

"River…go. You have to leave before they come back with more soldiers."

River shook her head, unable to speak. _I can't leave you again!_

"River…River, think of your friends…"

River's eyes widened. Stonekit and Echokit were still out there. They were still in danger.

"Go. I love you… I love you so much."

Shard closed her eyes.

River gritted her teeth, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. _And I love you. May your spirit rest in peace, Mom._

River looked up at the clouded, grey sky. There may be no stars here, but she didn't care. _Look over her, you hear me? She may not have been a warrior, or a clan cat, but she died an honorable death, and you better welcome her like the hero she is._

River bowed her head and licked her mother's cheek, tasting salt and iron. Her mother's sweet scent had long since faded, but River could imagine it.

"Goodbye…"

River turned and leapt, clawing her way up and over the wall. She fell onto the grass, ran across the road and entered the forest, eyes focused straight ahead. She would never look back at the city that stole her family from her.

.

.

"River!"

River jumped as the voice sounded next to her. She was barely aware of her surroundings. Ever since she had left the city, she had been running blindly through the forest. Looking around, she caught sight of Stonekit's deep blue eyes gleaming from the shadows of a bramble bush.

"Stonekit! I'm so glad you're safe! Is Echokit here?"

River rushed over to her friend, and Echokit emerged from behind her brother.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."

River nodded.

"What…what happened to your mother?" Stonekit murmured.

She simply shook her head. There was no reason to say anything. The trio bowed their heads, and River heard Echokit whisper,

"May she walk with Starclan."

They remained still for a moment longer before turning and walking quickly through the trees. Not a word was spoken. The sky began to lighten, and a chill wind drifted through the bare trees. Most of the snow had melted, but patches of white still clung to the ground, thick and icy. There was a smell of wet earth in the air, tainted by the city's stench. The three cats picked their way over mud and slippery brown leaves in heavy silence.

They had failed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Home.**

The trio left the city far behind them without much trouble. They passed the roads with their roaring monsters, the fields, asleep in winter, and went around the Twolegplace. River often wondered what she would do when they got back to the clan. Would they accept her? How would Lightstar react? After all, they had left the clan on a dangerous journey without permission. On top of that, all three of them were still young. By the time they arrived in Thunderclan, they would be nine moons old. River wouldn't be surprised if the trio returned only to find Thunderclan considered them dead.

They stopped at the edge of a large forest to hunt and rest. As Stonekit devoured the last of a squirrel, he said,

"We're almost back to the clans."

"Really?" Echokit asked, although, there was little enthusiasm in her mew.

River looked at her friends, laying across from her. They had grown in the last three moons. Stonekit's coat was thick, his shoulders broad, and he had grown tall. Echokit was lithe and graceful now, with wiry muscles in her legs. _They'll make great warriors. _

"Hey guys?" River began. Her friends looked at her.

"When we get back to the clans, I know Lightstar will be upset…"

They lowered their heads in agreement.

"I just want you to know that if…if the punishment is extreme, I'm going to take the blame."

"_What?!_" Echokit exclaimed.

Stonekit stared at River.

"This was _my _mission! It's my fault that you left your clan, so it makes sense that I'd take the punishment!" River reasoned.

"That makes no sense, River!" Stonekit snapped, and River flinched at the anger in his voice. "Listen," he continued, his voice calm but firm, "It was our decision to leave the clans and come with you. You didn't force us to go, and we deserve whatever punishment _our _decision demands."

River wanted to protest. She felt a flash of anger streak through her, _why can't you just let me do this?! If anything had happened to you, it would have been my fault!_

Without a word, Echokit marched past River.

"Come on. If we're near the clans, we may as well walk the home stretch."

Stonekit followed, and River brought up the rear, still feeling confused by her friends' stubborn refusal to let her take responsibility.

.

.

The sun had set on the second day after their discussion, and River could scent the border markers. They stopped at the edge of Thunderclan territory, staring into the forest. The snow had melted, but there was still a chill in the air.

"We're home." Echokit murmured.

River glanced at her friend. She had expected the young she-cat to dash forward, to yowl with joy. She had always been so hyper. Now she stood, stone still, gazing out silently at her home. In the end, it was Stonekit that broke the silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

He strode forward, River and Echokit by his side.

It had been three moons since they had set foot in this territory. River had only been here for a few days before, yet somehow the ground felt familiar. She found herself relaxing as she gazed around at the trees, standing tall and proud. The bushes were nothing but masses of bare branches, and a coat of brown leaves covered the forest floor, like a soft blanket underfoot.

"Do you know the way to the camp?" Echokit piped.

River was glad to hear the old enthusiasm returning to her mew.

"Nope. But something tells me it's that way." Stonekit said, pointing with his nose into the trees.

River's ear twitched and she spun just in time to see the grey blur knock into her. She gasped in surprise as she was pinned to the floor.

"Stay right there, intruder!" Hissed the grey she-cat.

There came a gasp of surprise.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw it's Stonekit and Echokit!"

River felt the weight of her captor's paw lessen.

"What?!"

The weight disappeared and River sat up.

Three Thunderclan warriors sat staring at them in amazement. River did not recognize two of them, but Silverpaw she remembered. The grey tabby she-cat had given River freshkill when she had first discovered Thunderclan.

"Stonekit! Echokit! How-When-What-" Silverpaw stammered.

"We're so glad to see you again!" one of the other cats said. She was a brown tabby with blue eyes. There was a scar running down the side of her face.

"Thank you!" Stonekit gasped. River could tell he was excited. His paws twitched when he was happy.

"Well, let's waste no time! We have to get you back to camp. You're mother has been so worried!" The third warrior, a black tom, meowed.

River followed the Thunderclan cats back to their camp. Silverpaw fell back, walking beside her.

"I remember you! You're River, right?"

"Yeah…" River said quietly.

"No need to be so shy." Silverpaw laughed, bumping River on the shoulder.

River blinked in gratitude and relaxed her stiff shoulders.

Ahead, she could see the slope that led to the hollow. All six cats padded, single file, down the path and through the bramble barrier.

River took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment. _How will Lightstar react? Will she banish me? _River shook her head and pushed through the barrier.

.

.

There was an instant uproar the moment the clan members realized who had returned.

"Stonekit!"

"Echokit!"

"They've returned!"

"Someone tell Leafheart!"

River watched as her friends were welcomed. A warm feeling bubbled inside her. _I'm happy they've received such a welcome. They deserve it after everything they've done._

Suddenly, River caught sight of Leafheart. Her friend's mother stalked toward her kits with anger blazing in her green eyes. Her light brown, tabby fur stood on end and her teeth were gritted in a snarl. River saw the crowd part, and Stonekit and Echokit stiffen, terrified in the face of Leafheart's fury.

"What in Starclan's name were you thinking?!" Leafheart shouted, rage in every word.

"We-we-" Stonekit and Echokit began in unison.

Suddenly, Leafheart rushed forward and covered them in licks. Her anger evaporating instantly as she wrapped herself around them, crying tears of joy.

"I was so worried!" Leafheart sobbed. "Don't you ever leave again! Don't even think about leaving! Oh my kits! You're home…"

Stonekit and Echokit protested, trying to duck away from their mother's tongue, but River could see how happy they were. They were crying too.

For a moment, River felt a pang in her heart, imagining her own mother, lying on the pavement, looking up at her with warmth and love. Looking up, the stars had begun to reveal themselves. _Are you up there, Mom? Did Starclan welcome you? Or maybe you're with Forerunner…_

River was shaken from her thoughts as the clearing suddenly fell silent. Looking around, River realized they were all staring at the ledge at the edge of the clearing. Lightstar's den. Following their gazes, River saw the proud, snow-white leader standing on the ledge. Even in the darkness of night, River saw her emerald eyes survey the clearing, finally landing on Stonekit and Echokit.

"I have an important announcement!" Lightstar exclaimed. "Stonekit and Echokit have returned to us!"

Cheers rang out, loud and strong. River was swept away in the pure joy of the moment, and she found herself laughing.

"Furthermore," Lightstar continued. "They have brought with them a guest. She stayed with us for a short time before. River."

Eyes turned in her direction, and River tried not to shrink back into the shadows. There were some nods of encouragement, but a lot more glares of suspicion.

"Now, we are all happy to see them returned to us safely after all this time. Starclan has indeed watched over them for these three long moons. This does not excuse the fact, however, that they left without permission."

The crowd was silent.

"As for their punishment, I believe there is not better person to decide then Leafheart, their mother. I will speak to her on the matter. Moreover, I will also be speaking to River in my den. Expect another meeting in the morning!"

Lightstar jumped from her perch and padded toward Leafheart, Stonekit and Echokit. River sat, unsure what to do until Lightstar's tail twitch, beckoning her over. River rushed forward to join her friends.

"Will you all accompany me to my den?" Lightstar asked, although it was obvious this was a command, not a request.

River fell into step with Stonekit and Echokit as they made their way up the tumbled rocks and into the cave beyond.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Punishment and Apprenticeship.**

The den was dark, shadows lay heavily in the corners and River settled uneasily on the cool floor.

"Now," Lightstar began. She sat, her white fur glowing in the darkness, with her tail wrapped over her paws. "Tell me exactly why you left the clan, and what happened to you. Do not lie. I am rather good at detecting lies."

River gulped and spoke up.

"It was my fault. I-"

"River, please," Lightstar interrupted firmly. "You do not make decisions for other cats. I am talking to Stonekit and Echokit."

Chastened, River fell silent.

Stonekit stepped forward with a nod from Echokit.

He took a breath and began. Leaving out no details, he told Lightstar of their journey to the city. His voice shook when he reached the part where they had escaped.

"We left the city and came straight back here. Unfortunately, it wasn't…we didn't succeed..."

River's eyes met his and she could see guilt. Surprise pricked at River's paws. Did her friend blame himself for her mother's death? Glancing at Echokit, she noticed the same guilt in her friend's stooped shoulders.

"Thank you, Stonekit. It sounds like you had quite a difficult time." Lightstar murmured.

The three young cats bowed their heads.

"Leafheart." Lightstar meowed, turning to the mother. "What do you think of this?"

"I think that they were extremely foolish, and that this should not be taken lightly." Leafheart said.

Stonekit and Echokit flinched.

"However," their mother continued, "They have been through punishment enough. I am sure they learned their lesson when they failed."

Stonekit and Echokit's eyes widened.

Lightstar nodded approval.

"Yes, I agree. Stonekit, Echokit, do you admit you were wrong to leave the clan at such a young age?"

Her friend's bowed their heads in consent. For a moment they were still, then Echokit looked up, her amber eyes blazing.

"With respect, Lightstar, I agree it was foolish, but I do not believe we were wrong in our decision."

Lightstar's ear twitched.

"We saw a friend who needed help, and it is the duty of a warrior to assist their clan mates. We did the right thing in helping River on her mission, even though we failed."

River stared at her friend. Once again, she was amazed with the amount of loyalty these cats had.

Lightstar remained silent, holding Echokit's gaze. Then the clan leader said,

"Echokit, you will make a fine warrior one day."

River had never seen her friend so surprised. Her eyes were as wide as the moon.

"There is truth in your words. It is part of the warrior code to help another in need, and it is true that River needed the help. However, you must remember your limits."

Echokit bowed her head.

For the first time, Lightstar turned to River,

"Now we must consider what to do about our guest."

River looked up at the leader, dreading the next words.

"Echokit," Lightstar continued, "when you spoke just now, I heard you call River a clanmate. Do you consider her one of Thunderclan?"

Echokit nodded,

"Yes, I do Lightstar."

Lightstar's eyes glimmered.

"River, the last time you were here, I offered you a place in the clan, and you refused due to your connection to the city. If I were to offer you the chance again, would you consider joining Thunderclan?"

River nearly choked in her response,

"Yes! I would love to join you!" She exclaimed, then her eyes widened and she shrank in embarrasement. _Idiot_, She thought.

Lightstar let out a short laugh. It was high and light hearted, completely opposite of Lightstar's formal demeanor.

"Then we shall hold your apprentice ceremonies in the morning." Lightstar said.

Stonekit and Echokit looked up, their eyes filled with excitement. Lightstar smiled,

"Yes, all three of you will be apprentices in the morning. You have had to wait three moons longer then most clan kits, and you will have to work extra hard to catch up. River," Lightstar continued, "When you become an apprentice of Thunderclan, I will be able to punish you."

River gaped.

"But-"

"You, at the moment, are not a member of Thunderclan, therefore I have no power to punish you. However, you have accepted my invitation, so I am now your leader. We will discuss your punishment in the morning."

River couldn't help it, she laughed. The situation was just so amazing. _Who cares about punishment?! I'm going to be an apprentice of Thunderclan!_

.

.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting."

River woke to the sound of the clan summons. In an instant she was on her feet, excitement buzzing in her bloodstream. Her heart pounded. Racing out of the medicine den, River dashed to find Stonekit and Echokit. She ran straight into them. They tumbled together to the ground, laughing.

"Come on!" Stonekit exclaimed, untangling himself.

"Wait just a second!" Leafheart stalked forward and grabbed Stonekit's scruff. "Look at you! The entire clan is going to think I raised a badger!"

Leafheart began licking Stonekit clean. All the while he protested fiercely, scrabbling to get away. River and Echokit watched, laughing too hard to do anything. Finally, Stonekit managed to get away.

"I can do my own cleaning!" He shouted, clearly embarrassed.

Echokit's eyes widened as Leafheart came for her.

"Wait! I can clean myself!" She yelped, but it was too late.

River laughed, then bent and began cleaning herself quickly.

Moments later, they were standing at the edge of the clearing, looking up at Lightstar as she addressed the clan.

"Today we name three new apprentices."

There were murmurs of confusion. River heard a few people muttering beside her.

"Three?"

"I thought only Echokit and Stonekit…"

"Is she saying…?"

"Echokit, please step forward"

Echokit made an effort to appear calm, but failed halfway to the HighLedge and ran the rest of the way, bouncing in place. Leafheart rolled her eyes, and Stonekit chuckled nervously.

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. After much consideration, I have chosen Tigersong to be your mentor. Tigersong, you are patient and wise. I believe you will pass these qualities on to Echopaw."

Tigersong stepped forward, and River realized she was the same cat who had found them in the woods. The scar along her face seemed to gleam in the sunlight, and River wondered how she had acquired such a wound.

Tigersong padded gracefully over to Echopaw and touched noses with her. _They're like night and day._ River observed.

"Stonekit, step forward." Lightstar continued.

Stonekit padded to the foot of the High Ledge. River saw his paws twitching with excitement.

"Stonekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Blackpool. You did very well in training Sparrowbreeze. You are strong and a skillful fighter. Pass these qualities onto Stonepaw."

A black tom with ice blue eyes stepped from the crowd, and Stonepaw touched noses with him.

"And finally, River, please step forward."

There were murmurs from the crowd.

River walked stiffly forward, trying to calm her thudding heart.

"River, although you did not grow up in our clan, you possess the qualities of a great warrior. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Riverpaw, an apprentice of Thunderclan. Ashheart,"

Riverpaw saw a grey tom step from the crowd. His eyes were clear amber, like fire in the night. He padded forward confidently.  
"Ashheart, you are a noble warrior of Thunderclan, a descendent of the mighty Lionblaze, and have more appreciation for clan history than any cat I know," There were some murmurs from the crowd. "I am sure you will do well in teaching this young cat our ways." Lightstar finished.

Ashheart lowered his head, and Riverpaw touched noses with him.

"Welcome to the clan," He whispered.

Riverpaw blinked gratefully at him.

"Stonepaw! Echopaw! Riverpaw! Stonepaw! Echopaw! Riverpaw!"

Riverpaw tried to ignore the hesitation when they said her new name. _I'm a clan cat! Now I just have to prove it!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: First Day**

"Alright, show me what you know." Ashheart said, turning to Riverpaw.

Riverpaw shuffled in place, surprised by the abrupt instruction. They had just completed the ceremony, and Echopaw and Stonepaw had gone off with their mentors to explore the territory. Although Riverpaw had wanted to join them, Ashheart clearly had something else in mind.

Closing her eyes, Riverpaw sniffed the air, catching the scent of mouse. Sliding into the hunter's crouch, she crept forward, following the trail. Finally, she saw the little creature scuffling amongst the leaves. In a flash, she shot forward and pinned it to the ground. A nip to the neck finished the job.

"Well done! It looks as though you are already know how to hunt!" Ashheart praised.

Riverpaw's cheeks grew hot with the praise and she flicked her tail happily. _So far, being an apprentice has been fun!_

"Of course, there is always room for improvement," Ashheart continued, padding to her side.

Riverpaw shifted again, nodding.

Ashheart pressed himself to the ground in a perfect hunter's crouch. Riverpaw, upon observing a master, knew what she had done wrong.

"My tail was up, and my balance was off…wasn't it." She said quietly.

"Very good." Ashheart meowed. "Try again."

Riverpaw pressed herself down again, picturing her mentor's form as she did so.

"Good, good. Now try creeping forward."

Riverpaw slid forward.

"Much improved already! Oh, watch your paws!"

Riverpaw's paw pressed down onto a twig, sending a shrill crack into the air. _Clumsy,_ she scolded herself.

"That's fine, Riverpaw. Everyone makes mistakes." Ashheart reassured her. "Alright, we'll work more on that later. I'd like to see how well you can fight."

Riverpaw nodded and padded to the other side of the clearing, facing her mentor. Ashheart tensed.

"Come at me with all you have."

For a moment, Riverpaw hesitated, surveying her opponent carefully. He had broad shoulders, and his paws were firmly placed on the ground. There was little opening attacking from the front…perhaps if she could get around him, and take out a back leg…

Bracing herself, Riverpaw darted forward. Thinking fast, she began zigzagging, attempting to confuse Ashheart. As she neared him, she jumped, sailing over his head. As Riverpaw landed, she spun to sink her teeth into his hindleg, only to find empty air. Before she could recover, a paw hit her in the side, and she stumbled.

"Good. You thought the attack through before you began, and you may have succeeded if you had been a bit more tactful about executing the moves." Ashheart commented.

Riverpaw regained her balance and faced her mentor.

"Alright, I'd like you to come at me again, but this time, try to surprise me."

He padded to the other side of the clearing, and Riverpaw was, again, facing him.

Riverpaw thought for a moment. _He's strong and fast. To get past his defenses, I need to be faster…_

Riverpaw raced forward yet again, this time abandoning her attempt to zigzag. She focused on speed. Before she could collide with her mentor, she darted to the left. As he spun to meet her, Riverpaw darted under his belly, tripping him. Confused, he stumbled over her and fell. Before he could recover, Riverpaw had her paws on his neck.

"Good!" He said, pushing himself up and easily shaking her off. "I did not expect you to go under me, I assumed you would try to jump again."

Riverpaw's tail twitched happily.

"So, now I know that you have a talent for fighting, although your hunting could use a little work." Ashheart said, "Now we can proceed to the more meaningful part of being a warrior. Collecting moss."

For a moment, River's heart sank, but she quickly pushed the feeling away and nodded.

Ashheart led the way through the trees, dry brown leaves crackling underpaw. Riverpaw couldn't help but gaze at the tall birches and sturdy oaks, letting the realization that this was_her_ territory sink in. A warm breeze ruffled her fur, and the rich smells of the forest surrounded her. For the first time, Riverpaw noticed green buds on the trees and bushes._Spring is coming, _Riverpaw thought happily, and her heart raced, carrying her forward.

"Riverpaw, stay with me!" Ashheart called as Riverpaw trotted past him.

Falling back, Riverpaw flicked her tail happily.

"Kill joy," She laughed, then realized she had said it aloud.

Ashheart pricked his ears and threw her a look. Riverpaw opened her mouth to apologize when she saw amusement flashing in her mentor's eyes. Before she could react, Ashheart had darted forward through the undergrowth. Caught by surprise, Riverpaw raced after her mentor. She darted through the undergrowth, dodging trees and thick bramble bushes, all the while marveling at the freedom she was feeling. It was strange to think that only two suns ago, she was worried about being accepted into the clan, and now she was laughing beside her very own mentor.

They reached the moss-place soon after, skidding to a halt in a small clearing surrounded by moss-covered oaks. Ashheart padded to the nearest oak and, unsheathing his claws, began clawing moss carefully from the trunk.  
Riverpaw joined him, making sure to mimic his technique, but still hyper from the race through the forest.

As they carried a huge bundle of moss back to the hollow, Riverpaw was almost bouncing along beside Ashheart.

"Alright, Riverpaw, time to calm down." Ashheart chuckled around the moss in his mouth. Riverpaw took a breath and calmed herself obediently, but happiness still bubbled inside of her. _I wonder if this is how Echopaw always feels,_ she mused.

As they pushed into the clearing, Riverpaw caught sight of Stonepaw and Echopaw eating outside the apprentice den. Before she joined them, she dropped her moss beside Ashheart's. He instructed her to take her share of prey from the fresh-kill pile, and with a nod, she was released. She quickly grabbed a mouse from the pile and raced toward her friends.

On her way, she almost bumped into another cat. He was a brown tom with a white underbelly. His amber eyes flashed with disgust as he looked at her.

"Watch it, _outsider!"_ he hissed. Riverpaw stared at him in bewilderment. He leaned closer to her, spitting in her face, "You may have been accepted by Lightstar, but don't even _begin_ to think that the rest of us want you here! Look around,"

Riverpaw's eyes flicked to left and right, quickly observing the surrounding camp.

"Do you see it?" the brown tom growled. "I'm not the only one who doesn't trust you. Keep that in mind..."

The brown tom stalked away, and Riverpaw's eyes followed him. Anger bubbled inside of her, and she walked the rest of the way to her friends, her eyes darting to every cat she saw. The truth was, she _had _noticed. While her mentor, friends and some others seemed receptive, many continued to glance her way suspiciously, as though she were a spy from another clan. Riverpaw had chosen to ignore them.

"How was your first day as a member of the clan?" Stonepaw asked.

"Great!" Riverpaw replied, settling down beside them and pushing her negative observations away. _For now, what they think doesn't matter. I _am_ a Thunderclan cat, and I will prove that to them. _"How was your first day as an apprentice?" she continued.

"It was so awesome! I mean, my paws still kind of hurt, but we've walked farther distances on our journey, so it wasn't that hard." Echopaw bubbled excitedly, "But the other clan territories were so cool! I mean, all we saw on our way to the city was farmland, Twolegplaces and forests like this one-" she gestured with her tail to the trees leaning over the clearing, "-but Shadowclan territory was all pines! I'd love to see it one day! And the marsh smelled really nice, although it was a bit too windy. And the lake-!"

"Alright, Echopaw, we get it," Stonepaw sighed, rolling his eyes.

Echopaw could not be stopped.

"It was sooo big! I mean, we could never run out of water! Well, unless the streams were somehow blocked, but that would never happen again!"

"Again?" Riverpaw asked, and almost instantly regretted it, for Echopaw launched into a story about the clans traveling upstream and fighting evil brown monsters to unblock the streams and bring the water back. Riverpaw settled down, tucking her paws underneath her and digging into her mouse. As Echopaw began to talk at great length about Dovewing, one of the cats who unblocked the stream and a member of the Great Three, Riverpaw found herself slipping away into sleep, content.

.

.

Riverpaw opened her eyes in the Greenleaf place. Scenting the air, she searched for Forerunner.

"Hello?" Riverpaw called.

A ruffle in the undergrowth made Riverpaw whip around. Forerunner emerged, tabby pelt glowing. Her blue eyes were warm as they regarded the new apprentice.

"Hi Forerunner!" Riverpaw said happily.

"Hello, River."

"I'm River_paw_ now! I became a member of Thunderclan!"

"I see. That is good."

Riverpaw felt a shiver go through her, although she could not understand why. Glancing behind her, Riverpaw saw the undergrowth rustle.

"Forerunner, is there someone else here?"

Forerunner glanced at the undergrowth behind Riverpaw, then turned her glowing blue eyes on Riverpaw once again.

"No. I am the only one who exists here."

"Oh…But, last time I was here…" Riverpaw's voice trailed away.

"Yes?" Forerunner prompted.

Riverpaw held her tongue. Something told her she should not share her past experience with Forerunner.

"Nothing. It's just that last time I was here I didn't see you, so I thought you may be talking to someone else…or something." Riverpaw said quickly.

Forerunner flicked her tail.

"Do not worry, River. It is good that you joined Thunderclan. So far, you have kept your promise quite well."

"Wait, but I failed in my promise…"

"No, River, you quite succeeded. Sleep now. You have a hard job ahead of you."

Before Riverpaw could say another word, Forerunner touched her chin to the apprentice's forehead, and Riverpaw's vision became a black tunnel. Before her thoughts slipped away, Riverpaw realized that Forerunner had not used her new name.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Questions...

Riverpaw pounced, catching the squirrel in her claws and nipping its neck quickly. Scratching earth over the kill, Riverpaw glanced around. Although she was supposed to ignore her mentor while in the assessment, Riverpaw could not help but glance occasionally at the surrounding undergrowth, hoping to catch a sight of his grey pelt.

It had been almost two full moons since she had joined Thunderclan, and she had quite enjoyed herself so far. Although it was hard work keeping up with her apprentice duties, she found herself loving every moment of her life with the clan. Almost every cat had grown used to her, and had accepted her as one of their own. However, there were still one or two who would mutter as she passed. Riverpaw ignored these cats as much as she could, but it had become frustrating.

"Why is it that they can't accept that I'm a part of the clan, now?" Riverpaw muttered angrily to Stonepaw and Echopaw one evening.

Her friends shared a glance.

"Well…Thunderclan has a bit of a bad history with new additions." Stonepaw explained.

"What do you mean?" Riverpaw asked.

"Well, it all started with Firestar. He was accepted as an apprentice, even though he was a kittypet. He turned out to be a fantastic warrior and leader, but the other clans, and even Thunderclan, were uneasy with a kittypet being a warrior."

"But that's ridiculous!" Riverpaw interrupted, "If he turned out to be a great warrior, it shouldn't matter where he came from!"

"And I agree, it's just that…when he became leader, Thunderclan began to take in a lot of kittypets and other outsiders. On top of that, there were quite a few interclan relationships-"

"What?"

"Cats from different clans can't have relationships, but a few Thunderclan  
cats did anyway." Echopaw explained.

Riverpaw restrained herself from beginning a rant about that statement.

Stonepaw continued.

"It got to the point where a war almost started between the clans.  
There was internal and external conflict. It was only seasons later, after Bramblestar's rule and the beginning of Seedstar's, that the other clans finally forgave and forgot."

Riverpaw gritted her teeth.

"Why would anyone care? A cat is a cat, and if they make a good warrior, that's all that should matter!"

"That's not how it works in clans." Echopaw said, shuffling uncomfortably. "There are rules. Warrior blood is important."

Riverpaw had looked away, silently seething about the clans unfair customs.

Shaking her head to clear the memory, Riverpaw sniffed the air. _Focus. You have to pass this assessment with flying colors if you hope to be fully accepted here!_

Catching the scent of a vole, Riverpaw crept forward.

By the time the sun was edging toward the western horizon, Riverpaw was satisfied with her pile. She had managed to catch two mice, a squirrel, a vole, and a rather impressive magpie. _It'll take two trips to get this back to camp! _River thought happily._I wonder how Stonepaw and Echopaw are doing?_

As she began carrying her prey back to camp, Riverpaw thought about the leader, Firestar. His name had appeared often in Thunderclan, along with another name: Tigerstar. Riverpaw had heard many stories, yet it had been hard for her to accept most of them. Other names, like Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Bramblestar, Bluestar, Ivypool, and more were mentioned as well. Riverpaw had yet to learn the details about these cats, but what she had heard was incredible.

_They were powerful cats, with special abilities…I wonder if they understood how frustrating it is to receive cryptic messages from your ancestors? _Riverpaw mused with a flash of irritation.

She still could not get the dream out of her head. Forerunner's words had bounced about inside her mind, incomprehensible. She had awoke two moons ago with billions of questions, and those questions resurfaced often despite her efforts to ignore them. _What is Forerunner keeping from me? Why did she lie when I asked if there was anyone else there? Why did she say I succeeded in my promise when I obviously failed?!_

There were no answers. No one in the clan could help her. Riverpaw had considered asking Deeplake, the medicine cat, but she restrained herself, still haunted by Deeplake's prophecy, which Riverpaw had overheard last time she stayed with the clan. _"…__let river that will bathe the clans in blood." What is this river? Is it me? If I'm the river, then how will I bathe the clans in blood?_

Riverpaw closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Something else haunted her as well: her mother's death. While she was content with the clan, and had the full support of her friends, Riverpaw often woke gasping, having watched her mother die in dreams. More than once Riverpaw felt dried tears on her cheek fur when she woke. No matter how hard she tried to push it away, the image of Shard's eyes slowly dimming could not be thrown from Riverpaw's mind.

Riverpaw opened her eyes to find that she had been standing still in the middle of the forest. Shaking her head in exasperation, she continued on her way, thoughts still buzzing.

.

.

When Riverpaw finally finished carrying her prey to the clearing, she found Ashheart waiting for her, dark tail wrapped around his paws.

"That took you quite a while." He commented.

"I was…well, I forgot where I buried the magpie." Riverpaw explained hurriedly.

Ashheart gave her a quizzical look, but did not question her further.

"This looks like a good haul," He continued with an approving look at Riverpaw's pile.

Riverpaw licked her chest fur, embarrassed by the praise, yet happy all the same.

Glancing around, Riverpaw realized that Stonepaw and Echopaw were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Stonepaw and Echopaw?" Riverpaw asked.

"They both passed their assessment and are in the apprentice den."

"Oh," Riverpaw said. She looked eagerly at her mentor.

"Yes, Riverpaw, you passed." He said warmly, interpreting her look.

Riverpaw felt a wave of excitement and relief._I'll be a warrior before long! _She thought, then added, _but don't be too hasty. You've only been an apprentice for two moons._

"As a reward, I've talked with Lightstar about going to the Gathering tonight." Ashheart told her.

Riverpaw's eyes widened. She had forgotten it was a full moon, and that the clans gathered beneath it to share news. Two moons ago, a day after her first day as a Thunderclan apprentice, Lightstar had summoned her to her den to receive punishment. She had told Riverpaw that, until she thought it time, Riverpaw would not be able to go to a Gathering and she could not leave the clearing alone. Riverpaw had not questioned her, and until now, her sentence had been upheld. The thought of attending this gathering was thrilling.

"Did-did she say I could go?"

"She said if you passed, then by all means. You, Stonepaw, and Echopaw will attend the Gathering."

Riverpaw couldn't help it. She thanked her mentor and raced unceremoniously to the apprentice den.

"We're going to the gathering!" Riverpaw exclaimed, bursting into the den. She tripped over Eaglepaw on the way in. The prickly white apprentice jumped to his feet, snarling.

"Watch where you're going, _outsider_!" he hissed.

Riverpaw ignored him. Stonepaw and Echopaw sat up, looking at her with excitement.

"We're going to the Gathering?!" They gasped in unison.

Echopaw bounced happily while Stonepaw's paws twitched uncontrollably.

"This is so great!" he said.

"Great? _Great_?! It's awesome!" Echopaw cried, still bouncing.

Riverpaw watched her friend happily. When Echopaw finally quieted down, Riverpaw had time to ask,

"So did your hunting assessment go well?"

"Yeah! Really well!" Stonepaw piped up, "I caught two squirrels, a blackbird, and a _huge _vole!"

"It was really _really_ big! When he carried it into camp I thought he'd caught a badger!"

"It wasn't that big mouse-brain," Stonepaw sighed, but Riverpaw could tell he was pleased.

"I caught two birds, two mice and a squirrel." Echopaw carried on, "We both passed. Tigersong said that, if we keep up the good work, we may be warriors in a few moons!"

"She was exaggerating. We've only been apprentices for two moons. I'm sure we need quite a bit more training before we're warriors." Stonepaw reminded her.

"But we also had to wait three extra moons before we became apprentices, that might mean we'll be warriors sooner!" Echopaw reasoned.

Echopaw's words still sent a thrill of excitement through Riverpaw._I wonder what my warrior name will be?_

"What would you guys want to be called?" Riverpaw asked.

Stonepaw cocked his head, thinking.

"I don't know. I'd be fine with anything, really. It's an honor to even become a warrior!"

"Oh! I want to be called Echoswift! You know, because I'm really fast?"

"That's a terrible name! And you aren't that fast!" Stonepaw scoffed.

"I am!"

"Prove it!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Guys, woah! Settle down!" Riverpaw laughed, "It's getting late, and we better save our energy. Besides," Riverpaw added mischievously, "I'm faster then both of you!"

Echopaw pounced on Riverpaw, pinning her to the ground.

The trio laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gathering

The sun had set in the west, and the moon was rising, full and bright. Everything glowed with a silvery light. The trees swished in a light breeze, and there was a faint sound of prey. Riverpaw closed her eyes, relishing the silence. The smell of soil and leaves washed around her, strong and sweet. Ashheart brushed against Riverpaw's side, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. Stonepaw and Echopaw were to Riverpaw's right, standing beside their mentors, Blackpool and Tigersong.

Riverpaw craned her neck to see to the front of the group, trying to spot Lightstar. _It's almost time to go!_

Finally, the leader's white pelt flashed, and the cats ahead of Riverpaw rushed out of the clearing.

Riverpaw felt a thrill go through her as she surged out with the others. They raced through the trees, heading toward the lake. The group burst from the forest and onto the pebble-strewn shore.

Riverpaw glanced to the left, up to the moor, as they walked along the waterside. The slopes were black in the darkness, shrubbery only dimly visible. However, as Riverpaw watched, shapes became visible, and they slowly made their way across the flat, windy hills toward the lake. _Windclan_. She realized.

The other clan bounded swiftly over the moor until they were walking along beside the Thunderclan cats. Riverpaw wished she were nearer the Windclan cats so that she might share a greeting with one. _I wonder if they are like the Thunderclan cats. _

The two clans traveled beside each other until they reached the other side of the lake, where Riverpaw caught glimpse of a fallen tree stretching across a short expanse of water, connecting the mainland to a small island. One by one, cats from both clans made their way across the bridge.

Riverpaw glanced at the water on either side of the bridge.

"Why don't we all just swim? That tree looks…unstable." She whispered to Stonepaw and Echopaw.

They looked at her with wide eyes, shocked.

"What are you, a Riverclan cat? We don't swim." Echopaw said, eyeing the water warily.

"Yeah, I'd prefer the tree any day." Stonepaw added.

Riverpaw shrugged, bewildered. She had never had a problem with water, and now she wondered if that was strange.

Finally, it was her turn to cross, and she hopped onto the tree, balancing uneasily. Slowly, she made her way across, digging her claws into the slippery surface. Halfway across, her paw slipped, and she fell with a short gasp of surprise into the black water. Pumping her legs, she kept her head above the surface of the water and swam easily to the other island shore. Riverpaw shook her fur, embarrassment burning beneath her pelt. _Great, you managed to embarrass yourself in front of TWO clans..._

Ashheart, who had successfully crossed the bridge, padded toward her with amusement in his eyes.

"If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were a Riverclan cat. You swim well, although, let's not make a habit of it." He chuckled.

Riverpaw dipped her head without a word. Despite her mentor's teasing tone, his words had helped, and she began licking her pelt quickly, hoping she would dry off soon.

Ashheart led the way toward the center of the island. Cats moved through the undergrowth all around, heading in the same direction. Suddenly, the two Thunderclan cats emerged from the undergrowth into a huge clearing. It was in the shape of a circle, and at the center sat a huge oak tree, it's branches spanning the length of the clearing, and it's highest leaves towering over the tops of other trees. Riverpaw gaped up at the enormous oak for a moment, then gazed in equal wonder at the multitude of cats who surrounded it. The wind carried their scent, and Riverpaw identified each group as a separate clan. To her left sat Riverclan, their pelts sleek and shining in the moonlight. Just beyond them were Shadowclan, with long, narrow muzzles and dark fur. And to her right were Windclan, just settling down after their trip across the bridge. These cats were all small and skinny, but Riverpaw could tell they were fast and definitely worthy opponents.

Thunderclan had seated themselves just in front of Riverpaw, and it was easy to spot Echopaw and Stonepaw in the crowd. Riverpaw padded toward them.

"Let's go meet some of the other clan apprentices! I've always wanted to talk to someone from Shadowclan!" Echopaw babbled excitedly.

Riverpaw nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be nice to talk to all the clans. Do we have enough time?"

"Yeah, we should be fine!" Stonepaw said, looking around. Something seemed to catch his eye and he strode forward, beckoning for them to follow. "I see a group of apprentices over there. Let's see what they're talking about."

Riverpaw followed her friend's through the crowd, scooting around warriors and apologizing when she stepped on someone's paw. Finally, she reached the group, and caught scent of apprentices from Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan.

"…and then I ran forward and slashed the dog's nose! It ran yelping into the bushes, and I doubt it will forget me any time soon. That's how I saved my clan!"

Riverpaw craned her neck to see who was speaking. He was a large Shadowclan cat, nearly a warrior, with dark amber eyes and a black and white pelt. The other apprentices were staring at him in wonder, but Riverpaw wondered if his story held any truth.

"I fought a fox once!" Piped another apprentice, this one from Riverclan.

"Oh yeah? Did you fight it one on one?" The black and white shadowclan apprentice sneered. "Because I beat that dog on my own. I'm sure I'll be a warrior by next Gathering, just wait."

"I didn't fight it by myself, Thistlepaw helped me!" the Riverclan apprentice said. He gestured to a brown she-cat next to him, who ducked her head and murmured a small hello.

Riverpaw wished she could somehow join into the conversation, but she did not fancy bragging about any of her past fights. After all, if she had the option, she would not have had to fight at all. Stonepaw and Echopaw became engrossed in the conversation, and Echopaw soon held the apprentice's attention as she recounted their journey to the city.

Riverpaw withdrew from the crowd, feeling out of place. She crept away, looking for Ashheart. _I'll just wait with him until it starts…_ Riverpaw thought.

"Hey!"

Riverpaw looked around and spotted a grey she-cat with amber eyes running towards her.

"Hi! I saw you back there. Don't you want to talk?"

"Umm…yeah, I just didn't know how to get into the conversation." Riverpaw admitted.

"Well, that's fine! Those toms back there can be real show-offs. It's hard to say anything when they're bragging all the time." The grey she-cat laughed, rolling her eyes.

Riverpaw nodded and laughed too.

"So, what's your name? I'm Crystalpaw. I haven't seen you at any of the other gatherings, but you don't look like a new apprentice."

"My name is Riverpaw, and I was only made an apprentice two moons ago. I started late because I well…I wasn't really born in Thunderclan."

Crystalpaw's eyes widened.

"Really? Well, I hope you like it there now! I'm part of Riverclan. Perhaps we can talk some more at the next gathering!" the Riverclan apprentice said happily.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Riverpaw said. Crystalpaw waved her tail and bounded away, leaving Riverpaw to stare after her. _She was really nice…_

After a moment, Riverpaw continued through the crowd, making her way toward Ashheart, who stood talking to a grey she-cat with dark markings running along her pelt.

"I'm glad Thunderclan is doing so well." The she-cat said. She turned blue eyes on Riverpaw. "Hello."

"Hi," Riverpaw dipped her head.

"You must be Ashheart's new apprentice, Riverpaw. Please to meet you, I am Stormbreeze, medicine cat of Windclan."

"Nice to meet you." Riverpaw said, a little flustered. She hadn't imagined meeting another medicine cat. They seemed to be of a high rank.

Stormbreeze laughed.

"Relax, Riverpaw. We may be from different clans, but we can still be friends during the full moon."

Riverpaw's tense shoulders loosened and she blinked gratefully at the grey she-cat. Stormbreeze dipped her head to Ashheart and said cheerfully.

"I had better return to my clan, but it was nice to see you Ashheart. Talk at the next gathering, perhaps?"

"Most certainly," Ashheart replied, dipping his head. Riverpaw saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes, and Echopaw's voice sounded in her head, _Cats from different clans can't have relationships._

Suddenly, the murmuring of many cats died away. Riverpaw looked around, confused, then a flash of white caught her eye. The leaders were jumping into the branches of the great oak tree. A grey tom with speckled white fur sat on the lowest branch, gazing out over the clearing with green eyes. His greying muzzle was proof that he was an older cat. Lightstar seated herself beside him, pure white fur glowing. Beside Lightstar, barely visible, sat a dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. She watched the gathered cats proudly, back straight. Beside her and nearest the trunk of the Oak, a grey tom with large amber eyes perched.

Riverpaw wondered which leader led which clan. Her question was answered a moment later when the speckled tom farthest away from the trunk spoke.

"Riverclan has had a plentiful hunting season. Fish are swimming well in the streams, and so far there have been little sign of Twolegs. We had a small incident with a fox, but Oakfur, Streampaw and Thistlepaw took care of it quickly. Fallenstar, I must warn you that the fox was heading toward Shadowclan territory when they drove it away."

The ginger she-cat, Fallenstar, dipped her head.

Lightstar stood next and gave her report, mentioning nothing more than that prey was running well and Mooncloud had announced her pregnancy with Duststorm, the Thunderclan deputy's, kits. Riverpaw waited for the leader to mention the prophecy about the river, but Lightstar simply fell silent and nodded to Fallenstar to begin. Riverpaw wondered if the Thunderclan leader simply did not want to share the information, or if she had already told the clans in a past gathering. Pushing the thought aside, Riverpaw tried to pay attention to what Fallenstar, the Shadowclan leader, was saying.

"Thank you, Rainstar, for your warning. Shadowclan is well. We have three new kits, Frogkit, Icekit and Robinkit. Prey is plentiful and our warriors are strong."

She sat down. Riverpaw overheard slight mutters, as though some in the crowd did not quite believe the Shadowclan leader. Next, the Windclan leader stood.

"Lately there has been a strong scent of dogs in our territory. We presume the Twolegs who live in the horse-place have gotten a new dog, however we cannot be sure. I would like to warn every clan to be alert. Other than that, rabbits are abundant in our territory, and our clan is well fed and strong."

As the Windclan leader, Riverpaw heard his name was Owlstar, completed his report, all four leaders jumped from the oak tree's branch. This, Riverpaw realized, was the end of the Gathering. Looking around, she could see the clans separating. She caught sight of Deeplake, murmuring to three other cats, whom Riverpaw guessed were the other medicine cats. Stormbreeze caught her eye and nodded. Riverpaw nodded back, then noticed something odd. As Stormbreeze turned back to Deeplake, her expression became serious. The other medicine cats, a white tom and a dark grey tabby she-cat wore the same expression. Deeplake must be discussing serious matters, Riverpaw thought, and wondered if it had anything to do with the river prophecy. She could not be sure.

"Thunderclan! To the bridge!" Lightstar's voice rang out, and Riverpaw tore her eyes from the medicine cats to follow Ashheart out of the clearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Vision

.

Sunlight beamed into the apprentice den, and Riverpaw squinted against the glare. She blinked away lingering drowsiness and stretched. With a yawn, she realized her cheeks were wet once again. _I must have dreamed last night,_ Riverpaw realized with an ache of sadness. Her mother's eyes flashed through her thoughts, green depths sparking with warmth. Riverpaw closed her eyes and willed the image away. Glancing over, she saw that Stonepaw still slept peacefully in his nest. Echopaw was nowhere to be seen. The entrance rustled, and Riverpaw looked up. Blackpool's head appeared.

"Hello, Riverpaw. Wake Stonepaw will you? We're having a training session this morning."  
Riverpaw nodded, and her friend's mentor disappeared. Taking a breath, she tried her best to cheer up.

Leaning over, Riverpaw poked Stonepaw.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Stonepaw stirred, grumbling.

Riverpaw let out a small mrrow of laughter, and kneaded his side with her paws.

"Come on. We have a training session to get to."

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

Stonepaw stood slowly and stretched, reaching his front legs forward as far as he could. The two apprentices made their way out of the den and across the clearing, where Ashheart and Blackpool sat waiting.

"Took you long enough." Blackpool grumbled.

Stonepaw attempted to stifle a yawn and failed.

"Sorry, Blackpool." He said.

Blackpool grunted and led the way out of the camp. As they reached the zenith of the slope out of camp, they met a border patrol made up of Duststorm, Dappletail, Sparrowbreeze and Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw threw Riverpaw a dirty look, which Riverpaw did her best to ignore.

"Morning Duststorm, how is Mooncloud?" Ashheart said as they passed the patrol.

Duststorm beamed proudly.

"She's doing well. In a moon she'll be kitting!"

"That's great! I hope the kits are strong and healthy." Ashheart replied, and the patrol continued down into the camp.

Riverpaw felt the sadness of the morning wash away as they walked among the trees. Stonepaw, still waking up, dragged his paws as he walked. _I know how to wake him up,_ Riverpaw thought.

"Hey, think you can beat me in the session today?" Riverpaw asked mischeviously. Stonepaw's ears pricked and his blue eyes sparked.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Depends…think you're up for it?"

"I might just be. But what's in it for me if I win?" He countered.

She thought for a moment.

"How about loser has to do the winner's apprentice duties for a full day." She proposed.

"Weak. Three days."

"Fine, we got a deal. You're never going to win."

Stonepaw laughed and flicked Riverpaw's ear with his tail.

"We'll see."

They arrived at the training area, a clearing with soft earth covering the forest floor.

"Alright," Blackpool spoke up. "Today we will have a simple sparing match. Claws sheathed of course. Show your mentors what you have learned, and don't disappoint us."

Riverpaw took her position on one side of the clearing. Stonepaw stood opposite her, determination alive in his eyes.

For a moment, there was silence, then Blackpool shouted, "Begin!" and the apprentices raced to confront each other.

Stonepaw darted beneath Riverpaw, paw flashing out in an effort to trip her. Riverpaw leapt over him and twisted in midair, attempting to land on top of him. Stonepaw grunted as she fell onto his back, but quickly recovered and rolled to disengage her. Riverpaw, crushed beneath his weight, let go of his back and darted away, facing him once more.

This time, Riverpaw was the one to dash forward and trip him. Her paw connected with his back legs and she felt a surge of triumph as he toppled sideways. His belly exposed, Riverpaw reared to batter at the soft grey fur. Before she could accomplish this however, Stonepaw's rear legs rose and caught her in the stomach. With a heave, he threw her off and she landed a few tail-lengths away, gasping but unhurt. The two apprentices righted themselves and stared at each other, considering the other's weaknesses.

_He's a good fighter._ Riverpaw admired.

Suddenly, Stonepaw raced forward. As he pounded toward her, Riverpaw saw an opening on his left side._I'll dart to the side and ram him. That will leave me with enough time to pin him down. _As he grew closer, Riverpaw prepared herself, ready to execute her attack.

And her vision went black.

.

.

Riverpaw opened her eyes in the Greenleaf place, eyes darting frantically. _I wasn't asleep! How did I get here?! _

The undergrowth shook and Forerunner emerged.

"Forerunner! How did you-I was in the middle of a sparing match!" Riverpaw said angrily. She was still bewildered by the sudden vision.

"I realize. I am sorry, River, but –"

"And why did you leave so suddenly two moons ago?! I've had so many questions!" Riverpaw continued. She didn't know why she was saying this now, but suddenly a deep anger had surfaced. _Why didn't Forerunner come back? Why did she wait two moons to speak to me again?!_

Forerunner's expression remained the same, and her tone was as mild and smooth as ever as she continued.

"I apologize, River, but this cannot wait. I have a message…from your brother, Cloud."

Riverpaw's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered, "from…from Cloud?"

"Yes."

Riverpaw's head spun and her heart raced. _After all this time, I thought he was dead. If he's alive…_

"Where is he?!" Riverpaw demanded frantically. She stepped toward her ancestor, "don't you dare just fade away again! Tell me!"

"He is in the mountains to the east. He resides behind a curtain of water, with a group of cats who call themselves a Tribe."

Riverpaw was gasping for breath, excitement turning her blood to fire.

"How can I get to him?!"

"Patience, River. You shall know soon enough. Your brother is in danger."

Riverpaw's heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?"

"He and the other cats of the Tribe are being hunted."

"By what?"

"I do not know. You must go to the mountains River, and help your brother."

Riverpaw nodded. Then something occurred to her.

"Why do you want me to go to the mountains? Is this part of fulfilling my promise?"

"Yes."

"But how? My promise was that I would save my mother and I failed-"

"You also promised to save your brother, River. You thought he had died, but you are wrong. He is in danger, and you promised to help him."

Anger rose in River again.

"If you knew he was alive, why didn't you tell me?! If you really want me to keep my promise then tell me all that you know!"

"You do not need to know everything. Not yet. Patience, River. All will become clear if you allow your destiny to reveal itself."

River gritted her teeth.

"That's not an answer! Tell me Forerunner! Tell me something, _anything_!"

Forerunner gazed silently at the apprentice. There was no wind in the Greenleaf place, but Riverpaw thought she felt the slightest breeze ruffle her fur.

"The gift flows strongest in you."

"What-"

The clearing and her ancestor melted away. Darkness groped at River's vision, then quickly receded, pushed away by warm shafts of sunlight. Riverpaw was back in the clearing, staring up at the newleaf foliage of the Thunderclan forest.

"What does that mean?" Riverpaw heard herself croak.

As her vision cleared and sharpened, Ashheart's head appeared, amber eyes wide with concern.

"Riverpaw, are you with us again?"

Riverpaw sat up. She was lying on her side on the training area floor. She looked around to see Blackpool, Stonepaw and Echopaw staring at her. Next to them sat Deeplake, pale yellow eyes fixed upon Riverpaw.

"Riverpaw?" Ashheart murmured.

"I-I" Riverpaw began, and swallowed. "What happened?"

"You were dueling Stonepaw, then suddenly you collapsed. Your eyes were closed and you were thrashing on the ground. It looked as if you were talking to yourself, but no one could understand what you were saying."

Riverpaw blinked, her heart racing. For a moment, she felt embarrassed, then she realized she had something important to say.

"Deeplake! I need to go to the Tribe in the mountains!"

Deeplake's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the Tribe?"

"Please, my brother is there! The Tribe is in danger!"

Deeplake opened her mouth, but no sound came out. For a moment, she considered Riverpaw, deep in thought. The five cats were silent for what felt like hours. Then Deeplake spoke.

"Very well. Come with me, Riverpaw. We must speak with Lightstar."

"May we come?" Echopaw and Stonepaw asked in unison. Deeplake turned to speak, but Echopaw beat her to it, "please. She's our friend, Deeplake. If she goes somewhere, we follow."

Riverpaw held back a burst of gratitude. She looked at Deeplake, silently begging her to say they could come.

"Alright." Deeplake sighed.

Riverpaw let out a breath of relief and nodded gratefully to her friends. They padded to her side and helped her stand up. To Stonepaw, she murmured,

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to run to camp and get Deeplake and Echopaw. We just got back when you woke up."

Riverpaw nodded and stared at the ground, contemplating as they walked. Her latest conversation with Forerunner rang in her head. It was hard to focus on any particular moment in the exchange. There were too many things to think about. However, one thing stood out in her mind: her brother was alive, and he needed her help.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Left Behind

.

"Lightstar, may we come in?" Deeplake called.

"Of course."

The four cats pushed through the curtain of hanging leaves and sat before the white leader. Lightstar lay regally in her nest at the back of the den, while Deeplake sat in front of Stonepaw, Echopaw and Riverpaw.

"Lightstar, Riverpaw has received a vision pertaining to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Lightstar's emerald eyes sparked.

"Really? Riverpaw, please tell me about your vision."

Riverpaw stepped forward, heart racing. She had no idea what to say, and she had a feeling she should not to mention Forerunner. _But how am I supposed to explain my vision without mentioning her?!_

"well I…I met a Starclan cat." Riverpaw lied.

Lightstar's eyes narrowed.

"What was this cat's name?"

"She…didn't say. But she told me that my brother, Cloud, was with the Tribe of Rushing Water, and that they were being hunted by something."

"Anything else?" Lightstar pressed.

"Just that I needed to go to the mountains to help them…to help my brother."

Silence.

Lightstar regarded Riverpaw with keen eyes, as if she knew the apprentice was holding back information.

"Very well. Deeplake, this concurs with your recent vision, correct?"

"Very much so, Lightstar. May I tell them?"

"Yes."

Deeplake turned to the trio.

"The night before the Gathering, I received a message from Starclan. Bramblestar, our past leader, told me that warriors from each clan needed to travel to the Tribe. He did not say exactly why, but told me a relationship with the Tribe would certainly help us in the future. I talked with the other medicine cats at the Gathering, and I learned that they had had the same vision, although, the Starclan cats who visited them had been different. Anyway, we concluded that we must tell our leaders in order to determine whether or not our clan would participate in the journey. At the half moon gathering, we would share news, and if every clan said yes, the leaders would meet on the island with the warriors who will make the journey."

Lightstar nodded and added. "There will be two warriors from each clan. They will leave on the same day the leaders meet."

Riverpaw's mouth had gaped open.

"I _need _to go on this journey!" Riverpaw exclaimed. She realized it was not her place, but spoke anyway.

Deeplake nodded.

"It is true. If you also received a vision, then you most certainly have to go. Starclan has some special task for you there."

Riverpaw felt relief flood her senses. With this relief came a prick of guilt. She was certain Starclan did not have a special task for her. After all, she had never met a Starclan cat.

"So that means that Ashheart will be the second Thunderclan cat to make the journey. If the other clans agree, of course." Lightstar meowed.

"Wait!" Stonepaw said abruptly.

All eyes turned to him.

"I would like to go to! Riverpaw and I are friends, we stick together."

"And me as well! The three of us went to the city and back together, we can't just let her leave without us!" Echopaw added.

"No." Lighstar replied curtly.

Echopaw and Stonepaw's mouths dropped open.

"We agreed on two cats per clan. It's bad enough that an apprentice is going instead of another warrior, I cannot allow two more apprentices to go. My decision is final."

Lightstar said. Her green eyes fixed intensely on the two young cats, silently challenging them to contradict her. They did not.

Riverpaw felt helpless. She did not want to speak against her leader, yet she felt the same way as Stonepaw and Echopaw. She needed them beside her, especially on such a long journey.

"Lightstar…" Riverpaw began, but Lightstar cut in.

"I'm sorry Riverpaw, but in this case, your friendship must be ignored. Stonepaw and Echopaw will remain here, and if, by the halfmoon, all clans have agreed, you will be leaving to the mountains."

.

.

Riverpaw, Stonepaw and Echopaw sat silently in the apprentice den. They did not speak, and did not look at each other. Echopaw continued to shift in place, her expression one of frustration. Stonepaw lay curled in his nest, staring at his tail. Riverpaw sat staring at the moss of her own nest. They were all thinking the same thing: How do we bend this rule and stay together?

"She can't do this!" Echopaw finally exclaimed.

"Yes she can. She's our leader." Stonepaw replied dully.

"That shouldn't matter! We're friends! No, we're more than friends! You two are like littermates to me! Well, I mean, Riverpaw is like a littermate to me. Stonepaw you are my littermate…oh you get the point!"

"Lightstar is right. It doesn't matter how we feel." Stonepaw muttered.

"Wow, way to be optimistic, Stonepaw." Echopaw snarled, "Maybe we can just sneak out again, like we did last time! It won't be that hard, we'll just use the path up the side of the hollow again."

"But what about when we join the rest of the group? There will be two of every other clan, and four of Thunderclan. I'm sure the other clans will get mad if that happens!" Stonepaw said, sitting up and looking at his sister.

"Well, we can-_ugh_! Can you at least try to help me think of a plan?!" Echopaw shouted.

"Only if you stop proposing nonsense ideas! There's no way Lightstar will leave us without some kind of guard when Riverpaw leaves. She'll have our mentors keeping an eye on us, no doubt. And I'm not kidding when I say the clans will get mad! Even if we're just apprentices, it's unfair if Thunderclan has _any_ kind of advantage! And what makes you think they will even let us stay once we join them?! They'll probably send us right back to camp!"

Riverpaw closed her eyes. Everything Stonepaw was saying made sense. There was no way around it this time. They would have to separate.

Echopaw and Stonepaw fell silent, staring at each other with anger flashing like lightning between them.

"Guys, I think we just have to separate." Riverpaw murmured. The siblings looked at her, shocked. Even Stonepaw, who had been fighting against himself, opened his mouth to protest,

"But-"

"You're right. There's no way to change the rules this time. Last time you were kits, and no one thought you would do something as crazy as follow a complete stranger out of camp. This time they know how close we are. They know you'll try, and Lightstar will definitely prevent you. And if you do manage to sneak out of camp, the punishment will be severe this time. You may never become warriors. There's just no way. I'm sorry." Riverpaw hung her head, fighting the lump in her throat. She wanted them to come. Wanted it more than anything. Of course she wouldn't be going off alone, but wherever she was going, it was hard to imagine not having them with her.

Her friends were silent for a long time. Finally, Stonepaw curled up once again and lay still. Echopaw followed his lead. Riverpaw was left, sitting alone, staring at her friends' backs.

.

.

When Riverpaw slept that night, she had a dream. Unlike her other dreams, this one was unclear, and far too disorienting to understand.

Riverpaw was standing in the middle of a bleak, black void. There was no light, no ground. The weight of the darkness seemed to crush Riverpaw from everywhere at once, and she wished there was something, anything she could hold onto to keep her sanity. Then a flash of red lit the void in front of her. With a surge of hope she raced forward, surprised to find herself moving despite the lack of solid ground. The red light grew larger and larger before suddenly Riverpaw was somewhere else entirely.

She was looking out over a forest, balancing on a thin brick wall. As her eyes remained fixed ahead, she could feel and smell dozens of cats flood over the wall and creep into the forest, extending like one huge shadow through the trees. Her heart began racing faster and faster as she felt the shadow expand, reaching even farther. A voice echoed in her ear, muttering words she could not quite make out.

Then she was standing in an open field of grass, gazing up at a night sky full of shimmering stars. There were so many of them, more than she had ever seen before. As she continued to stare at the distant specks, they began to gather, slowly forming a shape. But before the stars could complete the shape, this vision faded as well.

Riverpaw now stood on the peak of a high mountain. She balanced on the edge of a thin ledge, wind buffeting her sides, and pebbles falling into bottomless pits on either side as her claws sought for a grip. Whispers filled the air, but Riverpaw could make no sense of them.

"What are you saying?!" She cried, but the wind whipped her words away.

She woke.

.

.  
The following days were torturous. As Riverpaw and her friends waited for the half moon, they found it harder and harder to talk to each other. Riverpaw knew that Stonepaw and Echopaw were still determined to join her on the trip, but she also sensed they knew how futile it was. This futility seemed to widen the gap between the trio, for no one wanted to admit that it was hopeless.

Riverpaw wished there was some way to console them, but it seemed she could do nothing. _After all, in this situation, they have the shorter end of the stick. I know both of them are excited about the prospect of going on an adventure to the mountains, and yet their forced to stay here. It isn't fair for them_. In light of this thought, Riverpaw had considered asking Lightstar if she could stay behind.

However, that was impossible. Riverpaw needed to see her brother. She needed to know he was okay, and therefore she had to go on this journey. There was no solution, no way to make every one happy. So, as the half moon drew near, the silence dragged on between the three apprentices.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Let The Journey Begin

.

"Riverpaw, are you coming?"

Riverpaw looked up at Ashheart, who stood beside Lightstar at the entrance to the tunnel. Her mouth tasted sour from the lingering tang of traveling herbs, and her paws trembled with fear and anticipation. She glanced behind her. Stonepaw and Echopaw sat eating fresh kill outside of the apprentice den. Riverpaw's eye caught Stonepaw's, and he quickly looked away. Riverpaw tried to ignore her sadness as she joined her mentor.

"Yes." She replied.

He nodded and followed Lightstar out of the camp.

Riverpaw could sense that he knew what she was feeling, and she knew he was giving her time to cope. Stonepaw and Echopaw had not spoken to Riverpaw for quite some time. That silence was briefly broken last night, however, when Stonepaw approached her after she returned from a border patrol. He had pulled her aside, behind the apprentice den, and looked at her urgently.

"Riverpaw, you know that I-we care about you, right?"

Riverpaw's eyes had widened in surprise.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Then why do you insist on doing everything dangerous by yourself, even when we can help you?"

"I…Look, it isn't up to me who comes on this journey-"

"I'm not only talking about the journey. I just…"

Stonepaw's voice trailed away and he lowered his eyes, searching for words. Riverpaw waited in silence, afraid and eager to hear what he had to say. After the silence dragged for an uncomfortably long time, Stonepaw sighed.

"Good luck tomorrow."

Riverpaw had watched him leave, wishing she could call him back. His white tail tip disappeared around the edge of the den, and he was gone.

Walking along the lakeshore now, Riverpaw deeply regretted the silence that had engulfed her friends the past few weeks. _If only there were something I could do, some way I could have them along…_ But the only possible way would be if her friends somehow got out of camp and followed the journey group, without being detected, until it was necessary for them to join the trip as well. _But they would have to follow us at least to the foot of the mountain, and that's a good three days or more! There's no way… _But as she considered this possibility, she began to feel hope blossom within her. _That could work!_ And then she realized two things: one, that it was too late for her to share this idea with her friends. She was halfway to the island to meet the rest of the traveling group. And two, there was still the issue of punishment when they returned.

Riverpaw sighed, head hanging.

"I know that you are disappointed because your friends can't come along," Ashheart meowed suddenly.

Riverpaw looked up to find her mentor's amber eyes staring down at her.

"But please look at it this way: your friends will be able to perform their duties and defend their clan. They need to realize that back there," he gestured to the Thunderclan forest, growing distant behind them, "is where they should be."

"I know…" Riverpaw murmured. The words came out barely audible, but Ashheart did not seem to mind. With a nod, he turned his gaze forward once more.

"We will arrive at the island soon." Ashheart said.

Riverpaw looked up. She could see the tree-bridge clearly, and the island's copse of trees had grown to their full towering height. Riverpaw's heart sank. Not only was she leaving her friends behind, she was about to meet 6 new cats whom she would be forced to spend every day with. _And they will all be older than me._ Riverpaw thought. She would have to constantly perform to make a good impression. The thought itself was exhausting.

Taking a breath, Riverpaw lifted her head and pushed her depressing feelings aside._I can't complain. They will be six experienced warriors who will help me save my brother. And who knows, maybe we can become friends._

_._

_._

Riverpaw pushed through the undergrowth, heading toward the center of the island. Lightstar's white pelt flashed in the dappled sunlight, shining like a beacon and guiding her. The tree-bridge had still proved a challenge, but it was certainly easier crossing in the daylight. The moment she had landed on the pebbled shore, her heart began to race. The full realization that she was leaving the clans had settled in her mind. It wasn't completely terrifying, seeing as she had lived the first half of her life away from the clans, but Riverpaw had marked Thunderclan as her home, her territory. It was hard to leave something she held so dear, even if she had only known it for a little while.

Ahead, Lightstar stopped. She looked around at Riverpaw, green eyes steady.

"Are you ready?" the Thunderclan leader asked.

Riverpaw nodded, setting her shoulders and trying to look confident.

Lightstar pushed through the bushes and into the wide clearing encircling the Great Oak. As Riverpaw emerged, she was surprised to find the clearing looked so different in the daylight. When she had seen it before, it had been filled with members of all four clans. Now, Riverpaw could see every tail-length of grass, flattened by seasons of paw steps.

Riverpaw's gaze fell upon a small group of cats at the foot of the giant oak tree. Her heart skipped at the sight of them, and she took a calming breath before venturing forward.

"Greetings," Lightstar called as they approached.

Riverpaw recognized the three Clan leaders, Owlstar of Windclan, Rainstar of Riverclan, and Fallenstar of Shadowclan. They dipped their heads in reply to Lightstar's greeting.

"I see that we have all arrived then." Fallenstar meowed, head held high. The ginger she-cat waved her tail at two warriors. They stepped forward. "Let me introduce the two warriors Shadowclan is sending to the mountains. This is Featherfall." A cream colored tabby she-cat dipped her head, blue eyes clear and confident. Riverpaw was surprised by the she-cat's size. _She looks no bigger than a newly made apprentice…_

"And this is Wolfclaw," Fallenstar finished.

The dark red tom stepped forward. His expression was unreadable as he dipped his head, but Riverpaw thought she saw his yellow eyes narrow as he looked at her.

Rainstar stepped forward.

"May I present Riverclan's warriors, Rowanshadow and Gingerpelt."

Rowanshadow, a dark ginger tabby tom, dipped his head. Next to him, Gingerpelt, a light brown she cat with darker brown patches, nodded as well. Riverpaw's gaze flicked between the two, and she realized they were sitting quite close to each other. _Perhaps they are siblings…or mates?_ She leaned toward the latter.

"Windclan is sending warriors Mosslegs and Duskfall." Owlstar spoke up as the two Riverclan warriors stepped back.

Mosslegs, a tortoiseshell she-cat, lowered her eyes shyly and dipped her head. Her clanmate Duskfall, a dark grey tom, stood and bowed low, as if the gesture were a joke. As he straightened, he winked at Featherfall, who rolled her eyes. Riverpaw stiffened as the Windclan tom turned and winked at her as well.

"Thunderclan has chosen Ashheart and his apprentice Riverpaw." Lightstar meowed.

Ashheart dipped his head respectfully and Riverpaw, pelt burning under the gaze of the other cats, followed his example.

"May I ask why Thunderclan is sending an apprentice on such a dangerous journey?" Fallenstar meowed. Riverpaw felt a flash of embarrassment and irritation as Fallenstar eyed her contemptuously.

"Riverpaw received a vision from Starclan that relates to this mission," Lightstar informed them. The other cats muttered. "They told her that her brother is in the mountains, and that he is in danger."

The mutterings faded. Riverpaw noticed Gingerpelt flash her a sympathetic glance.

"Very well," Rainstar said. His green gaze traveled across the assembled cats. "It seems we have our chosen eight."

Everyone murmured agreement.

"Then we should return to our clans while these cats head west." Owlstar meowed, standing.

"Yes." Lightstar said. "But let us first summarize the meaning of this journey."

The cats gathered around Lightstar, and with a nod from the other leaders, she began.

"We should all know about Starclan's message to our medicine cats, warning us of trouble in the Tribe of Rushing Water. Clan cats have not had any contact with the Tribe for many seasons, but we once took shelter with them during the Great Journey, and we all remember the Tribe's ancestors' aid in the battle against the Dark Forest."

Riverpaw glanced at the other cats, who all nodded somberly. Lightstar continued.

"We do not know what exactly is wrong with the Tribe, but we do know that Starclan never does anything without reason. It is possible that helping the Tribe now could save all the clans later. Therefore, this mission is extremely important. Your clans depend on you now, and we all look forward to your return."

As Lightstar fell into silence, Riverpaw felt her paws prick with determination. The eyes of the assembled cats were alive with anticipation and pride.

"Are you all ready?" Fallenstar meowed.

"Yes!" The eight chosen cats responded.

"Then your clan leaders declare this mission has begun. Good luck on your journey."

Riverpaw followed her mentor and the other six cats out of the clearing toward the tree-bridge.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Journey's First Steps

The trek across the moor and out of clan territory was shorter then Riverpaw had expected. As they crossed the scent markers, Riverpaw turned and looked back at the lake, shimmering in the sunlight. She inhaled deeply, gathering strength, and turned her back. Running to catch up to Ashheart, Riverpaw looked ahead at the distant peaks. They looked cold and foreign, yet Riverpaw could not help feeling excited. For the first time she viewed the journey as an adventure: an opportunity to see more of the world._How big is the world? Are there more clans out there? More tribes, more gangs in other cities? _

Riverpaw looked up at the sky, dotted with soft clouds. They looked so small, those clouds, yet as Riverpaw turned her gaze to the ground ahead, she saw their shadows stretching for miles, covering entire forests and fields. _I suppose, when you float in the enormous sky, you have to be rather enormous yourself. _

The warriors ahead of Riverpaw kept their eyes focused straight ahead, not even noticing one another. Riverpaw wondered, uneasily, if they even cared about getting along. _We have to communicate to make this mission a success_. But then again, the journey had only begun, so they had plenty of time to get to know each other later on.

Beyond the moors lay large expanses of farmland, interrupted here and there by forests, roads and Twoleg places. Riverpaw found herself charting the best way to the mountain._We need to avoid the Twoleg places,_ she thought, suppressing a shiver, _and keep to the trees_. _I know for a fact that Twolegs aren't used to seeing groups of cats walking around. We'd be best not to draw attention to ourselves. _Riverpaw wondered if her thoughts were worth sharing with the others. She hesitated a moment before saying,

"Should we head toward the trees over there?"

The warriors ahead of her stopped and glanced back.

"I don't know how you do things in your clan," Featherfall sneered, "but I think it is the warrior's job to lead, thank you."

"You don't have to be so rude, Featherfall," Gingerpelt spoke up indignantly, "I'm sure she was just trying to help."

"Yeah well you can shut up too!" Featherfall snapped.

Gingerpelt's hackles raised and she gritted her teeth, blue eyes flashing.

"Featherfall," Wolfclaw warned softly.

The fiery cream she-cat whipped around, eyes forward once again and continued down the slope, tail high.

Riverpaw was utterly shocked. She had never imagined someone could snap so easily. _It's like she doesn't want to be here!_ Riverpaw thought, and realized that that may be the case. _But then why was she chosen?_

Ashheart brushed against Riverpaw's side, waking her from her thoughts.

"Riverpaw, I think it best you remain quiet for now. Just wait until these cats get to know you a little better. Right now is not the best time to talk."

Riverpaw opened her mouth to protest, only to close it again. It was frustrating. All she wanted to do was help. In fact, she may even be the most qualified to help on this mission, seeing as she was the only one to have gone on a journey before. Riverpaw sighed inwardly and nodded.

Ashheart laid his tail over her shoulders comfortingly for a moment before continuing forward. Riverpaw followed in silence.

.

.

The group did in fact go to the copse of trees. As the sun became a ball of fire on the western horizon, the group entered the shelter of the woodland. Duskfall and Mosslegs looked around in apprehension, unfamiliar with the forest. A twig snapped and the two cats jumped. Featherfall snickered. Duskfall immediately straightened, tail high, as if nothing had happened. As he passed Featherfall he flicked his tail and winked.

"Do you think we should stop here?" Rowanshadow asked. "This place seems to have plenty of prey and shelter. We should be fine until morning."

"Yes, this is a good spot." Ashheart approved. "Do we all agree?"

There was a murmur of consent.

"We should station a guard while we sleep." Wolfclaw meowed.

"Fine, fine, but first we have to hunt, I'm starving." Duskfall said, licking his lips. He padded over to Featherfall, "Wanna hunt with me, beautiful?"

Featherfall snorted in disgust and walked away into the undergrowth. Duskfall simply shrugged and followed her. Riverpaw heard him calling to Featherfall,

"You know you can't resist me!"

Riverpaw tried to suppress a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I suppose we could all hunt and meet back here." Gingerpelt suggested.

The remaining six cats nodded and separated, creeping into the woods. Riverpaw, with a nod from Ashheart, went off on her own. Nose to the air, she scented for prey. Soon, she caught the scent of squirrel and followed it to the base of a tree, where the little creature sat nibbling a nut. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, Riverpaw slid forward. When she came within pouncing distance, she leapt, pinned the squirrel to the ground and nipped its neck, quickly killing it. Riverpaw was about to pick up her catch and return to the meeting-place when the scent of mouse drifted to her nostrils. Shrugging, Riverpaw scratched dirt over the squirrel and followed the scent, hoping to score some extra prey. She spotted the mouse scuffling beneath a large fern. Rocking her haunches, she darted forward and killed the mouse before it could get away. Satisfied, she picked up the small creature and returned to the squirrel.

Riverpaw returned to the meeting place to find the rest of the group had already gathered.

"There you are," Ashheart said as she padded toward the cats.

With a flash of pride, Riverpaw saw that she was the only one to bring back more than one piece of prey.

Riverpaw set her catch before her.

"Sorry, I saw an opportunity to catch a mouse and took it."

"Nicely done," Ashheart meowed.

Riverpaw's tail twitched happily as she settled down to eat her squirrel.

Duskfall was lying with his light grey forepaws tucked beneath him, chewing the last bits of a sparrow. Mosslegs sat near him eating a rabbit. Gingerpelt and Rowanshadow shared a vole a few tail lengths away. In between bites they talked in low voices. Featherfall ate a mouse not far from them and Wolfclaw, having finished a robin, was cleaning himself.

Riverpaw couldn't help but notice the distance between each cat. She wished someone would speak, break the silence, but no one did. Sighing, she dug into the squirrel.

After everyone had eaten, the warriors agreed that Rowanshadow would have the first watch, followed by Ashheart. The others separated and settled down in various nooks. Riverpaw curled between the roots of an oak tree. From her resting place she saw Rowanshadow take position on the top of a small rise at the far side of the makeshift camp. After a moment, Gingerpelt padded up to him. They exchanged a few words and Gingerpelt licked his forehead softly. They touched noses and Gingerpelt strode to the base of a birch tree, where she laid down for the night.

Riverpaw closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

.

.

The next day was spent trudging across fields in the sweltering heat. Riverpaw's mouth hung open as they emerged from a field of tall, rough stalks. The sun glared down upon the eight cats relentlessly.

"Isn't there somewhere we could get out of the sunlight?!" Featherfall exclaimed.

Her head hung low, and her cream tail dragged behind her. Riverpaw silently agreed with the Shadowclan cat. Never had she had to endure such heat. In the city, buildings had shadowed the ground, and there had always been ways to escape into darkness. Even in the forest she had been able to lie beneath the trees. Then she realized something. Ever since she had awoken in the snow on Thunderclan territory, she had been unable to feel heat or cold. _What's different now?_

"We could head toward the Twolegplace." Ashheart suggested, pointing with his tail.

Riverpaw pricked her ears and looked up at her mentor, observation discarded. _Twolegplace?_ Riverpaw thought uneasily.

There was a collection of Twoleg nests in the distance. The gleam of monsters told Riverpaw there had to be a road nearby as well. She gulped.

"Umm…maybe that's not such a good-" she began.

"I believe we should avoid Twolegplaces at all costs." Rowanshadow said, unaware he had interrupted Riverpaw. "It's too dangerous."

"But there should be shade there, and just past it I see what may be a small forest. Besides, it'll be quicker going through then around." Ashheart reasoned. Riverpaw stared at her mentor, as if she could telepathically communicate her discomfort. Finally he looked down at her and seemed to recognize her fear.

"Please, consider it while I talk to my apprentice for a moment." Ashheart meowed. He waved his tail for Riverpaw to follow him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…I'd rather stay away from cit-Twolegplaces." Riverpaw mewed. She realized a true warrior would face their fear and overcome it, but this was not just fear. Her past was calling to her, her dreams surfacing.

"Riverpaw, I know you came from a…terrible place." Ashheart said carefully. _He's trying not to offend me._ Riverpaw guessed. "But it makes sense to go through the Twolegplace. Anyway, we won't be there for too long."

Riverpaw breathed deeply and nodded. _I have to trust him._

As the two Thunderclan cats joined the group, Rowanshadow addressed them,

"We talked about it and we all agree. You are right. It's the quickest way and we can find shade there. We'll go through the Twolegplace."

Ashheart nodded and fell in behind the others, Riverpaw at his side.

They had just reached the edge of the next field when Wolfclaw stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth, scenting the air. His yellow eyes widened.

"Dogs!" He yowled.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Trouble.

.

The others stopped as well and looked around frantically. A small crack sounded from the field behind Riverpaw, and she spun to face it, peering into the thick swathes of stalks.

Suddenly, the scent washed over Riverpaw, and the sound of barking exploded from her right. Instantly, her attention was drawn down the row of stalks, where she saw a dog emerge, tearing toward them. Another dog emerged, following close on its heels. Even from a distance, Riverpaw knew they were big.

"Everybody run! Head for trees!"

Riverpaw whirled, looking for a high place, but the nearest trees were the ones that surrounded the Twolegplace, and those were too far away. Suddenly, Mosslegs yowled,

"Run into the field! They're taller than us! The leaves from the stalks will sting their eyes if they run too fast in there!"

Without knowing if the clan cats had heard her, she darted into the field. Riverpaw did the same. She could hear the dogs barking behind her, but she kept running. In the field, the only way to know where she was going was to either keep going straight, or follow a scent trail. The latter option was unavailable, as there were no scent trails to be smelled, but Riverpaw knew she couldn't keep running straight. The dogs would be able to follow her too easily. As if on queue, Riverpaw heard the dog's barking grow louder, and when she glanced back, she saw it pushing through the stalks toward her. Mosslegs had been right about the leaves. They whipped at the dogs eyes as it chased her, but at the moment it didn't seem to mind. Closing her eyes tightly, Riverpaw decided to take the risk. She curved sharply, throwing the dog off course. It recovered quickly and swerved to follow her.

She continued to weave in and out of the stalks, panting hard. Finally, Riverpaw realized that she was not being tracked anymore. The dog had gone. Riverpaw did not dare stop, however she did not weave anymore. Instead, she lifted her nose, scenting for any possible scent trails. Nothing. Lowering her head, she continued forward. _If I keep going straight, I'll eventually get out of here._

Suddenly, the stalks thinned and she emerged. Looking around, Riverpaw felt a shock of panic. She did not recognize where she was. The sun was overhead, she could not use that to navigate. In front of her stood a large Twoleg nest, surrounded by smaller Twoleg nests. A monster sat outside the nest. Riverpaw listened for any dogs, but heard nothing. _I'll follow the edge of the field. I remember on the hill the fields all looked to be the same shape; square. _

Riverpaw followed the edge, scenting the air every now and then, hoping to catch the scent of Ashheart or one of the other clan cats. Finally she reached the edge of the field and felt a flash of relief. The Twolegplace sat before her, just beyond a road and down a slope. The mountains reared behind the city. Riverpaw glanced around. She did not see any of her companions, but she reasoned that if she stayed where she was, they would come to her. After all, they had been heading for the Twolegplace before.

Riverpaw walked to an open place and sat down, ears pricked, waiting. The sun inched across the sky, still beating down upon the world. Riverpaw wished for sunset. Suddenly, two shapes appeared from the field. Riverpaw sprang to her paws, squinting. The figures appeared to be cats. Riverpaw dared to call out to them, and they ran toward her. As they neared, Riverpaw recognized Gingerpelt and Duskfall.

"Have you seen Rowanshadow?" Gingerpelt asks the moment she reached Riverpaw.

"No, I haven't. I've been waiting here for everyone to show up."

Gingerpelt looked toward the field, ears flat with worry. Riverpaw could almost hear her thinking; _he has to be okay_. Duskfall said nothing for once. He simply sat staring out over the field.

As the sun grew orange and the sky darkened, members of the journey continued to appear. Duskfall, Riverpaw, and Gingerpelt were soon joined by Featherfall, Wolfclaw, Mosslegs and Ashheart. With every cat, Gingerpelt grew progressively nervous. Her tail twitched and she kneaded the ground anxiously.

"Where are you…" she murmured.

Suddenly, a figure burst from the field, followed by a much larger figure.

"There he is!" Gingerpelt exclaimed, and darted forward before anyone could stop her.

Without thinking, Riverpaw was on her heels, racing towards Rowanshadow. The Riverclan tom was running for his life, a huge brown dog panting on his haunches.

As they neared the dog, Gingerpelt let out an earth-shattering yowl and leapt at the dog. Taken by surprise, it tried to slow down, skidding along the dry ground. Gingerpelt raked her claws along it's muzzle and it howled in pain. Riverpaw darted forward and jumped upon it's back while it was distracted. She dug in her claws; struggling to stay on top of it. As it bucked beneath her, she gritted her teeth and bit into its ear. The dog snarled and swung it's head, throwing her off. Riverpaw flew through the air. She twisted, attempting to get her paws beneath her before she landed. Instead, she landed on her side, gasping at the impact. Through blurry vision, she saw Gingerpelt and Rowanshadow attacking the dog together, darting between its legs and raking their claws along its flank as it twisted.

The other clan cats ran past Riverpaw to help. By the time they got there, however, the dog was running away. Riverpaw got to her feet and padded forward, joining the others as they stared after the dog.

For a moment, everyone was still, watching the dog retreat. Suddenly Gingerpelt whirled and jumped. Rowanshadow's eyes widened as the brown she-cat landed on top of him. She pressed her head to Rowanshadow's.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Gingerpelt cried happily.

"I'm fine, Gingerpelt…" Rowanshadow replied, but Gingerpelt took no notice. She laughed and licked his face frantically. Riverpaw smiled just watching them.

"Alright lovebirds," Featherfall sighed after a moment of the two rolling on the ground together. "Aren't we standing out in the open?"

"True. We should head for shelter." Ashheart said.

"Twolegplace?" Featherfall suggested.

Ashheart glanced quickly at Riverpaw,

"No. If it's alright with everyone, could we find somewhere else to spend the night? Sleeping in a Twolegplace does not sound safe."

"Agreed." Wolfclaw said, "We could sleep just inside this field. It's somewhat sheltered, and the smell of the stalks will hide our scent from dogs and other hostiles."

"What about prey?" Featherfall asked.

"We'll have to go without tonight." Ashheart said. "There doesn't seem to be much around here."

"Well we could look." Featherfall retorted.

"You are welcome to look, but I think it would be easier in the morning, after we've all rested."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the cats. Featherfall snorted and turned her back, stalking into the field.

"We'll stay up and keep watch," Gingerpelt said, sitting beside Rowanshadow. "Just in case those dogs decide to show up again."

Riverpaw followed Ashheart and settled down beside him for the night. The sunlight had almost completely disappeared, just a line of brilliant orange on the horizon.

The two Thunderclan cats settled on the rough, dry ground, too tired to complain. Ears still pricked for signs of danger, Riverpaw drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, Featherfall very proudly announced that the field was full of mice. She had already caught two by the time the rest of the cats woke. Riverpaw caught her fill and joined the others at the edge of the road, or Thunderpath, as the clan cats said.

They crossed in pairs, the rough grey surface burning their pads. As Riverpaw reached the coarse grass on the other side of the road, she glanced at the Twolegplace just below her.

Looking at it closely, she realized it was quite different from the city. Here, the Twoleg nests did not reach into the sky, and the paths between the nests were not full of monsters. Although the place was certainly loud, it did compare in the slightest with the level of noise her city had exerted. The stink, too, was far less awful here. Riverpaw began to relax, knowing that this place would not be as dangerous as a city. _But there are bound to be cats. Let's hope they aren't hostile._

"Everyone's across! Let's go!" Ashheart called.

The clan cats half slid down the steep hill to the first of the Twoleg nests. They stuck to the wall, keeping in the shade. Their eyes were darting and ears pricked for signs of danger. They were all on edge, flinching at the slightest movement. As they rounded the first nests and emerged onto the street, a voice called to them.

"Hi there!"

Riverpaw swore some of the clan cats flew six feet in the air. They spun around to face the voice.

A black she-cat stood, head cocked and blue eyes gleaming with curiosity and happiness. Riverpaw could sense the she-cat meant no harm, but remained tense.

"Who are you?" Wolfclaw hissed.

Riverpaw glanced at the dark ginger tom. His ears were flat on his head and his fur stood on end. The other clan cats reacted the same way, very hostile and on edge. _I never knew just how much clan cats distrust outsiders._ Riverpaw thought. _Where does that leave me?_

"My name is Star!" the black she-cat said, flicking her tail happily. She did not seem bothered by the clan cats' hostility. "And who are you?" Star continued. "I've never seen any of you around here, and I know almost everyone. Are you outsiders? Do you live in the forest? That would be totally cool if you did, I've never met a forest cat!"

The clan cats began to relax, slowly realizing how nonthreatening this cat was.

"Are you a kittypet?" Rowanshadow asked.

"Kittypet? Kitty-pet…oh! You mean do I live with housefolk! Yes, I do! My house is just over there, across the street." She pointed with her tail to a completely unremarkable nest like every other. Riverpaw briefly wondered how she knew which one was hers. _Smell?_

"So are you from the forest?" Star asked again. She seemed excited just talking to them. Riverpaw could tell it was getting on a few of her companions' nerves, Featherfall in particular.

"Yes. Our home is just beyond the hills that way." Rowanshadow said, pointing east. "We come from the clans."

Star's eyes widened immediately.

"Did you say clans?! You're clan cats?!"

"Yes, do you know about the clans?" Gingerpelt meowed in surprise.

"Of course I do! My mother had this friend! Oh what was his name…Raven…Raven something. He told her all about the clans. He said he used to be part of a clan. Stormclan, I think."

"Thunderclan?" Ashheart put in,

"Yes! That was it! He told my mom he was on a journey to find the cats of Thunderclan. I doubt he made it though. Mom always said he was an older cat when she met him."

Ashheart exchanged a glance with Riverpaw. Her mentor's eyes were shining with excitement. Riverpaw new he was thinking of old stories, legends passed down in Thunderclan. Riverpaw tried hard to remember a cat with Raven in their name. _Firestar's friend…Echopaw told me that Firestar had two great friends when he first joined the clan all those seasons ago. Ravenpaw, and Greystripe. Ravenpaw…what happened to Ravenpaw?_ Riverpaw could not remember, but apparently he had been separated from the clan somehow, or else he wouldn't have been looking for them.

"So you really come from Raven-something's clan?" Star exclaimed, gazing in amazement at the eight cats.

"No, not all of us. Only Ashheart and Riverpaw hail from Thunderclan. The rest of us are part of different clans."

"There's more than one clan?! That's so cool!"

Featherfall cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this stunningly interesting conversation," the cream she-cat hissed, "but we're losing time. We need to get out of this place."

"You're right," Rowanshadow meowed. "We must be going."

He turned and began to pad away.

Star walked along beside Riverpaw, still babbling excitedly.

"So what's it like in a clan? I mean, my mom told me a lot about them, but I was only a kit, and she only knew about them through Raven-something's-"

"I think his name was Ravenpaw," Riverpaw interrupted.

"Right, Ravenpaw's stories. Can you tell me more?" Star finished.

"Well umm…" Riverpaw glanced at Ashheart, who was not paying attention. Riverpaw wondered if giving this cat information about the clans would be at all disloyal. But then again, Rowanshadow already gave her our location, so he obviously does not see her as a threat. _It probably wouldn't be seen as disloyal if I don't give away too much._

"We have a camp." Riverpaw said.

"Really?! What's a camp like?"

"It's big and full of cats. Each clan has a camp somewhere in their territory-"

"How do you determine territories?" Star asked.

"We use scent markers…"

As the clan cats walked through the Twolegplace, Riverpaw found herself telling Star all about the clans, everything she had learned from her three months with them. Star's excitement was infectious, and Riverpaw found herself sharing stories about border patrols and hunting, elders and all the tales she had heard from Echopaw. Riverpaw did check herself though. She did not tell Star any specifics about location or weakness. Nothing the other cats in the group could use against Thunderclan when they returned to the lake. Star's excitement never wavered the entire way through the Twolegplace. Riverpaw relaxed, engrossed in the conversation. The nine cats experienced little mishap. A few twolegs walked across their path, but they slipped by unnoticed.

As they ran across yet another road, Riverpaw turned the talking over to Star,

"Tell me what Ravenpaw told your mother. Did he have any interesting stories?"

"Yes! He stayed with my mother, hiding in her garden for about a moon. He was weak when he got here, said he'd just been through the mountains and had some tough times up there."

"Ravenpaw went through the mountains? Why?" Riverpaw asked.

"He said the clan territories used to be over there, and he had been staying in a barn not far from that territory. His home was invaded by some cats from Bloodclan. I remember Bloodclan really well. Both my mom and Ravenpaw talked about them a lot. They were scary. Cats who ate old bones, and stuck teeth through their collars as trophies." Star shivered. "Ravenpaw said that it was not long after all the clans left that the Bloodclan cats came to his barn. He and his friend Barrel-was that his name? No, Barley!- drove them off at first, but soon they were overrun. This next part is my favorite," Star confided. Riverpaw nodded eagerly. "After he was driven out, Ravenpaw went to a mystical stone and communicated with his dead ancestors! They told him to find the clans! Isn't that amazing?! He actually talked to his ancestors! And they talked back!"

Riverpaw nodded,

"Yeah, it's amazing…" She said quietly.

"Do all clan cats have that ability? Can you all talk to your ancestors?"

Riverpaw paused a moment. She glanced at the other clan cats. They had all ignored the conversation so far, walking in silence. Riverpaw wondered if one of them held the answer. As Riverpaw's eyes swept across the cats in front of her, she saw a few of them glance back, staring at her. Riverpaw realized that they were all under the impression she had had a vision from Starclan, and that was why she was on this mission. Riverpaw cleared her throat nervously.

"I don't think so…I think that ability is unique to the medicine cat."

"Oh…well, Ravenpaw said he did it, so maybe they made an exception for him." Star shrugged and carried on. "Anyway, after he talked to them, he made the journey across the mountains, because that's where his ancestors told him the clans went. He never told my mother what exactly happened to him in the mountains, but when he got through, he collapsed outside my mother's house."

"Wait, did your mother live in a different house than you?"

"Yeah! When I was just a kit, before my current housefolk adopted me, we lived right beside the forest that separates this town from the mountains."

Riverpaw nodded, urging her to continue her story.

"So yeah, my mom took Ravenpaw into her garden. Her house had a garden, it was really nice and I'm sad my new housefolk don't have one. Anyway, she took him in and caught him mice and birds. My mom was super talented, she could hunt really well! Anyway, after Ravenpaw kind of recovered, he told her all these stories, and after a while, he left, off to find Thunderclan, and all his old friends." Star paused. "Do you know…did he ever make it? I always thought he didn't, because mom said he was an old cat, but maybe he did. Did he?"

Riverpaw shook her head,

"I don't know. I've only heard of Ravenpaw briefly in stories…"

"He didn't." Ashheart spoke up for the first time.

Star and Riverpaw looked up at the large grey tom.

"I've paid close attention Thunderclan's history all my life, and I never heard of Ravenpaw returning to the clans. Greystripe returned to the clans after a long absence, but Ravenpaw…no."

Riverpaw bowed her head, wondering what had become of the mysterious tom. He must have been brave to cross the mountains, to search for his clan…_Where did he die, I wonder…what happened to him?_

Star grew silent, sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright though," Ashheart continued, "Even if he did not return to the clans, and even if he left the clans in the first place, he was a brave and noble warrior. He fought against Bloodclan in the Great Battle."

"We're here." Rowanshadow's voice sounded ahead.

Riverpaw looked up to find they had already reached the edge of the Twolegplace. Thanks to the distraction of their conversation, Riverpaw had not noticed the journey. The sun was setting, the air cooling, and shadows crept across the hard Twolegpath, washing over the cats.

"Is this goodbye?" Star asked suddenly. Riverpaw looked at the black she-cat to find her blue eyes wide with dismay.

"Yeah. I had a great time talking with you." Riverpaw said.

Star looked downcast, but lifted her head all the same.

"It was really amazing to meet you all. To think, I actually met clan cats. It's too bad my mom isn't here. She would love to meet you. I hope we see each other again! I'll bring mom!"

Riverpaw dipped her head to the black she-cat, and the other clans did the same.

"Good luck!" Star called after them as they disappeared into the trees. Riverpaw glanced back at her. The black she-cat sat with her tail curled over her paws. Then the undergrowth closed behind Riverpaw, and the kittypet disappeared from sight.


End file.
